Making Waves
by Cobalt Violet
Summary: Heero and Duo are set to have a holiday, but Heero's parents are on the same cruise ship and demanding Heero get married! With Relena's help Heero comes up with a plan, Duo must pose as his fiance, but Duo has some confessions of his own. (2+1 1x2)
1. How it all began...

**CB:** *coughs quietly* Yeah, yeah I should be working on 'Dark Passion' but I couldn't help it! *Sniffles* my evil muses…Osirus and Seth *kicks said muses* they made me do this I swear!

**Seth:** Oh for God's sake, we're muses; we're MEANT to give you ideas.

**CB:** *Glares* you _are_ Gods technically, even if you happen to be my muses, so there!

**Osirus:** Just get on with the dam fic yeah?

**Warnings:** THIS WORK CONTAINS SHOUEN AI LEADING TO YAOI, WHICH MEANS **MALE/MALE** RELATIONSHIPS (OR SLASH WHICHEVER WAY YOU LIKE TO PUT IT) **IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THIS, PLEASE I AM BEGGING YOU DO NOT READ IT!**

**Pairings:** 2+1 leading to 1x2 (as usual people! ^_^) 5+R 3+4

**Rating:** R overall because, I'm not sure how far I want to go with the intimacy…*glances longingly towards lemon basket* but this chapter, probably PG 13? 

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Gundam Wing or any related products (apart from the ones brought in the shopping centre.) Gundam Wing is copyrighted to the captains of the ship, Bandai etc. The characters are being used for pure enjoyment and I am NOT making any profit from this.

**General notes:** Anyone who reviews, will be thanked, I promise, I like thanking people, as long as they're fairly nice or honest. Also this fic will move back and forth between the present day and the past. (But only in the beginning.) When we are in the present day it will be indicated like this **sasHSSH** Also there will be NO Relena bashing in this fic, 

_Happy reading!_

Cobalt Violet (who seems to have a thing about Duo being Heero's fiancé in her fics.) 

 ~Waves are a fact of life,

But their very existence can symbolise life,

The ebbing of a tide and the coming in of another

Is very much similar to our emotions, 

Where something old goes out something new must come in.~ '**The Wave Walker' By Lillian Armstrong**

**Duo Maxwell sighed and stretched slightly so he lay on his back in the warm sun. Only a soft breeze caused a slight chill on his tanned skin, which was rapidly beginning to feel like it was molten due to the burning heat that was cast down in the form of rays. //_Perfect, everything is perfect. // _He thought sleepily to himself as he closed his eyes and relaxed, letting the real world fade away…

*Splat*

Duo shrieked and sat up, before glancing down at the cold washcloth, which had landed on his stomach. Picking it up disdainfully he glared half-heartedly at the two dark heads bobbing in the water of the swimming pool nearby, both of which had grins plastered on their faces. Violet eyes narrowed for a brief second as he contemplated revenge, but decided against it, partly because he loved the owner's of the said heads too much, but mostly because he couldn't be bothered to get up and do something about them.

"Heero! Solo!" He protested pitifully, "Can't you think of something better to do?" He tried to look upset, but the look failed miserably, causing his spouse and adopted son to laugh even harder. "Come on guys, its not that funny!" He whined, waving the washcloth, which was fast drying due to the heat. "I was all nice and relaxed, and on the point of going to sleep…" He trailed off as Solo swam to the edge of the pool and hauled himself out before running over to plop down next to the braided man, splattering his odd parent with little droplets of water.

"It was daddy's idea!" He reported, still grinning as he glanced back to where Heero had now turned slightly red and was looking for possible escape routes, "I thought it was a good one." The seven year old wrinkled his nose slightly as he watched his other 'daddy' raise one eyebrow and shoot a venomous glare towards the cobalt eyed man who had also climbed out and was slowly walking towards them. Very slowly.

"Oh really?" Duo's tone relayed nothing but a sudden thoughtful interest, "Well I'll have to sort daddy out won't I?"

Heero gulped and stopped altogether as his husband regarded him with a predatory interest. "Uh…maybe later…right Solo? I'm sure there was something you wanted to ask Du…dad. Wasn't there?" His gaze would have been described as 'puppy dog' if it had been anyone but Heero. Heero _never_ used puppy dog eyes.

Solo's eyebrows knotted for a brief moment before his expression cleared. "That's right, Dad, can you do me a favour?"

"Sure," replied Duo, settling back again, "As long as it doesn't involve me getting wet."

"Will you tell me a story?"

"What sort?"

"Well…" Solo hesitated, and when Duo opened one eye (he had closed them again to block out the sun) he could have sworn his son was fidgeting. "Will you tell me how you and daddy got together?" The small boy frowned, "I've been talking to the other kids on the ship, and they seem to think it's weird having two daddies and no mummy. I explained I was a n'orphan…"

"Orphan." Duo corrected.

"Orphan," Solo repeated dutifully, "But they said their parents said it was _queer_." He snorted, expressing without words exactly what he thought of the other children's opinions. "And I'm curious. Heero said I should ask you."

"Oh really?" The other eye was open again, and the violet gaze was drilling into suspiciously innocent cobalt eyes, "And don't call your father 'Heero.'" Duo added almost as an afterthought. 

"Yes daddy." Solo said submissively, before curious hazel eyes turned towards Heero and back again, "So will you tell me or do I have to ask _daddy_?" He widened his eyes, trying to look pitiful so his father would have mercy on him and tell him the story.

Duo gulped as he saw his son give him 'the look.' It was a very effective way of getting his braided parent to do whatever he wanted, and Duo never resisted, it was just too cute. "Fine, I'll tell you…happy now?" He asked, although this question didn't really need answering, Solo's face had lit up and he was bouncing excitedly in his seat. "But only," Duo continued, holding up a finger, "If Hee-chan comes and helps me." He shot a grin at his husband who rolled his eyes and said nothing, instead just sitting down and wrapping his arms around the longhaired man's torso.

Solo pulled a face at the sickening display of affection his parents were demonstrating before he poked Duo's arm, causing him to jump slightly and look guiltily away from where he had been staring into Heero's eyes with a dreamy expression. "Can you start now?" The young boy demanded, almost petulantly.

"Right," Duo muttered, gathering his thoughts together, "It all started back in college…"**

Nineteen-year-old Duo Maxwell grinned and bounced on the balls of his feet as he sang along to the music pounding out of his black stereo system. "I WANT TO TELL YOU, I WANT TO SHOW YOU, I NEVER WANT TO LET YOU GO, YOU ARE MY…"

Click 

The music was cut off abruptly, causing the dancing teenager to screech to a halt in the middle of a spin, which then resulted in his loss of balance, which led to him stumbling and colliding with his roommate Heero Yuy. "Oh, hi Heero." He said rather breathlessly, extracting himself from the strong arms, which had come up to stop him from falling over completely, "I didn't hear you come in."

"Probably because you had the music on so loud." Was the quiet reply as cobalt eyes twinkled with quiet amusement, "Is it really necessary to have the volume on at full capacity at nine thirty in the morning?"

"Uh huh." Duo nodded emphatically, "It wakes everyone up to a pleasant noise and it shows how HAPPY I am!" He grinned again before moving across the room and throwing several non-descript items into the suitcase, which lay open on the bed. "Aren't _you_ the least bit excited Heero? We're finally going on holiday, for the first time in the two years I've known you, and it's not just any holiday, we're going on a _luxury_ cruise ship, and it's all being paid for by the college because I won that stupid essay contest. First class!" He smiled rather smugly, "Not bad eh?"

"No." Heero's expression didn't change once.

"Yeesh, lighten up man! Are you ever going to get over taking life so seriously? I swear in the time I've known you, you haven't smiled once…" Duo's voice faded away as he ran out of the room and down the hall to bang on Zechs Marquise's door. "Wu-man, can I borrow your CD player? I haven't got one."

The door flew open and the irate senior student stuck his head out. "_Yes_ Maxwell, you _can_. But this must be the positively _last _thing you borrow, I've given you my supply of towels and sun lotion already." His grumbles were lost on Duo however, who took the opportunity to peer around the door. 

"Wow, I never knew you had a shrine Zechsy my man!" **(2)**

"Don't call me that Maxwell. It was a gift, from my parents." Zechs' voice was slightly muffled as he now had his head in his wardrobe **(1) **searching for the said CD player. "It is to honour my ancestors with the traditional sunrise rituals." His head emerged, face slightly flushed as he triumphantly brandished the portable stereo. "There! Now leave me in peace, I was about to start my afternoon meditation when you knocked (I should say banged) on my door."

"Thanks Zechsy." Duo yelled, backing out of the room, away from Zechs's flapping hands and slamming the door behind him, "Have a nice vacation, me and Heero sure will!"

The only reply he got were the several muttered curses that were loud enough to worm their way through the thick door.

*************

"Wow, this thing's huge!" Duo breathed, his eyes wide as he looked in awe at the large cruise liner that would be his, and Heero's, home for the next three weeks. "Have you ever seen anything so huge in your life?" Not waiting for a reply from his stoic companion, who had no intention of replying anyway, he continued, "But what a weird name," He indicated the large letters painted on the side of the liner, "Fulfilling destiny…strange huh?" A grunt indicated Heero was still listening and when Duo glanced sideways at him, he saw his friend was looking with interest at the lifeboats.

His throat suddenly dry, Duo licked his lips as he watched the thick, dark hair ruffle in the strong sea breeze that was blowing around the harbour and the strong arms that were now folded across the green clad, well muscled chest. **(3)** Suddenly the intense blue gaze turned towards the staring boy and Heero raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Oh…nothing…" Duo said, shrugging his shoulders in a careless gesture, "Shall we go on board?" He grinned as Heero nodded, before grabbing his suitcase and hauling it up the gangplank, cursing under his breath. "Why did this thing have to be so heavy?" He panted, dropping the large piece if luggage with a resounding *thud* in front of one of the attending bellhops. 

"Possibly because you packed so much?" Heero asked, slinging his light duffle bag over one shoulder and walking past the exhausted boy, not even bothering to look at him as he began to lead them down past a large lounge that was situated just past the entrance into the ship. Glancing back over one shoulder he rolled his eyes when he saw Duo was a good way behind, still struggling with his remaining bags, while the bellhop dragged the suitcase behind.

Marching back he grabbed three separate bags. "Hurry up baka." He muttered before turning and proceeding down a corridor.

Duo counted under his breath as they passed by at least twenty or thirty doors. "Fifty nine, sixty, sixty one…how much further…sixty two…sixty three…" Suddenly the little entourage of bellhop, Heero and Duo, halted outside room number 605. "Is…this…it?" He managed between gasps of air as he looked at Heero questioningly.

Heero nodded and rummaged in one of the bags; eventually pulling out the electronic key they'd been handed by the headmaster of the university. "This is it." He said, slotting the key in and turning it to reveal the room they would be staying in for the next couple of weeks. "Hn." He commented, one eyebrow raised, at the extravagance of the decorating. "Not bad." 

"NOT BAD?!?" Duo shrieked, coming in behind him, "THIS IS FANTASTIC!" He gazed around, smiling at the sight of the huge room, no, _suite_ that they'd been given.

A large sitting room was immediately in front, decorated with rich red and gold carpets and curtains that covered several large windows which looked out directly onto the deck and out over the sea. On either side of the room there was two doors leading off to two separate bedrooms, both decorated in a style similar to the main room. Next to each bedroom there were two bathrooms, one containing a Jacuzzi **(4) **and the other containing a large shower. A walk in closet was situated in between the two and everything was topped off with dark mahogany furniture.

"Wow." Duo whistled, eyes rounded as he stared at the palace they'd be calling 'home' for a while, "This is neat!"

Heero gave in and nodded in agreement, before walking over to the right hand bedroom and depositing his things on the bed, before removing his shoes and beginning to unpack.

A chestnut head pooped around the door, "Heero that's boring, leave it to the cleaners and come explore the ship with me." Pleading violet eyes looked at the shorthaired boy with a hopeful expression. "Please?" Duo begged, his voice rising slightly to a whine.

"Fine."

"Thanks man!" Duo bounced into the room and flung his arms around Heero's neck, hugging the slightly taller boy tightly. Smiling happily he leant his head on Heero's shoulder and sighed slightly, taking in the unique scent of the man he'd had a secret crush on for the past year and a half or so. 

Heero's eyes rounded slightly as he felt Duo sigh, sending a warm stream of air over his shoulder. "Uh…Duo…" He ventured, fidgeting slightly, //O_h God this is not good, my best friend is hugging me like this…he shouldn't be…I might give way…this is not good…//_  "Duo!" He snapped again, his voice coming out harsh, even to his own ears.

Duo jumped slightly and guiltily let his arms drop to his sides, moving away so he wasn't quite so close. "What Heero?" He asked, his eyes blinking innocently. 

"Let's just get going." Heero muttered, glaring at the carpet so hard it was a wonder it didn't burn then and there.

"Mm."

************

"Hee-san!" A feminine voice rose above the noise projected by a large crowd of people, "Hee-san over here!"

Heero and Duo turned around to watch the approaching girl, dressed all in pink with her wheat blonde hair fluttering behind her. "Who's that?" Duo asked out of the corner of his mouth, nudging Heero in the ribs as the girl got even closer, "An old girl friend of yours?"

"Baka, that's Relena-sama," Heero replied, snorting slightly.

"Oh and _that_ tells me a lot." Duo murmured sarcastically as the girl finally reached Heero's side, tucking the escaped strands of hair behind her ears.

"Heero it's so good to see you again!" She gushed, a smile lighting her face, "And on here of all places!" Her attention turned to Duo who was staring at her, "And who's your friend?" She beamed, her blue eyes sparkling slightly.

"Relena, this is Duo Maxwell, Duo this is Lady Relena of the Sanq kingdom and an old friend of mine." Heero stated in his usual monotone, glancing from Relena to Duo, his blue eyes revealing nothing.

"Oh wow, so _you're_ Duo!" Relena said, smiling and holding out her hand, which Duo took and shook automatically. "I've heard so much about you from all of Heero's letters. He mentions you an awful lot!" She beamed at the braided boy, who blinked several times before slowly smiling back. Duo decided he liked Relena, she seemed open and honest, not someone he would expect Heero to know. Come to think of it…

"Hey, how did you guys meet up?" He asked curiously, his eyes darting from one to the other, "If you'll forgive me for saying so m'lady, Heero doesn't exactly seem the open and friendly type." He grinned as he saw Heero roll his eyes, "It took three months of me talking to him continuously and sharing a room with him to get a single sentence to pass his lips!"

Relena giggled, "I know, Hee-san _can_ be a bit closed to people he doesn't know, but we were childhood playmates." She smiled as Duo frowned, "What is it Mr Maxwell?"

"Duo, please, I can't stand formalities," The braided boy winked, "And I hope you won't mind me taking the liberty of calling you Relena."

"Not at all." Relena giggled and winked back, "Now what had you frowning?"

Duo shrugged, "I just never figured Heero to be the type of guy to mix with nobility, that's all."

"But didn't he tell you?" Relena asked.

"Tell me what?"

"Heero's real name is Odin Lowe Jr…he's the son of Odin Lowe, you know, _lord _Odin, the politician?"

"_What?_" Duo shrieked, earning himself several strange looks from passers-by, rounding on Heero he glared at his roommate. "Why didn't you tell me Heero?" He demanded, his eyebrows knitting as he glared at the calm expression in Heero's eyes, "You could've trusted me you know!"

Relena put a hand over her mouth, her eyes widening as she looked at the two boys. "He didn't know Heero?" She winced, "I'm sorry, I should have kept my mouth shut…"

"No." Heero interrupted, "It's fine Relena, perhaps I should have told him earlier anyway."

"Damn straight!" Duo interjected, still furious. "Sometimes Heero Yuy I could just…just…ARGH!" He pulled a face before turning on his heel and walking away from the man he _thought_ he'd known.

Relena watched him go, her expression one of guilt and anxiety. "I really am sorry Heero, I thought he knew, honestly I did, I've never seen you this close to anyone else and I assumed…"

"Don't worry about it." Heero cut her off with an abrupt wave of his hand, "He'll get over it in a little while."

Relena frowned doubtfully but held her tongue, her friend seemed to have too much confidence in the other's good nature. Sighing she changed the subject. "So has anything much been happening since your last letter?" She asked, her blue eyes sparkling slightly as she led him over to sit on one of the soft sofas surrounding the lounge they had now entered.

  
"No. And you?"

"Oh! I nearly forgot!" She clapped her hand to her mouth as the waiter set a tea tray in front of them (they were obviously delivered automatically as neither Heero nor Relena had ordered anything.) "Wufei proposed! Isn't that wonderful!" She smiled happily, holding out her hand to display the large diamond set in the ring on her finger.

"Relena!" Heero allowed himself a small grin, "How could you forget something that important?"

Relena shrugged, "I have another nice surprise for you Heero!" She beamed at him, "You're parents are on board!"

Heero choked on the tea he had been sipping, sending the liquid spraying across the table. "W…what?" He managed eventually, looking like he would have got up and run off the ship if he could've. Unfortunately for him, they'd been moving for a good half an hour and were now out to sea. "Where?" He asked, his eyes wide as he clutched Relena's hand.

"Oh, they're on the upper deck, so you don't need to worry…although there is one small problem, judging from your reaction to my news." She hesitated, clearly not wanting to tell Heero what she was about to.

"What is it?"

"They…want you to get married."

"Shit."

"That's one way of describing it." Relena agreed as she watched Heero's face turn purple.

To Be Continued… 

**(1)** Uh…I think Americans call it a closet. Sorry, peeps, I'm English, it's called a 'wardrobe' for me.  

**(2)** This was originally going to be Wufei, however I then discovered in needed him for later, so let's just say Zechs, for some reason, worships his ancestors and for the point of the plot is _not_ related to Relena.

**(3) **The official Heero tanktop you know, green, thin material etc.

**(4) **Everyone familiar with this? Like a hot tub sort of thing, big, bubbles warm water everywhere.

**CB:  **Sorry that was so short and awful people, I'll try to do better next time ok? Now to go and finish 'Dark Passion'… *wanders off muttering something about lemons*****


	2. To begin a lie

**CB:** *Looks at angry readings waiting for the next chapter of 'Dark Passion' and ducks as they hurl rotten fruit at her* I'm sorry! This one just seems to have more inspiration at the moment! *Winces* would it help if I said this might have a lemon? *Chibi eyes*

**Quatre:** *Closes eyes as if in pain* No! Don't write one! None of us could take it!

**CB:** *Glares* Hmph! My readers liked my lemon in 'Dark Passion.'

**Quatre:** They were just being nice you know…

**CB:** *Stamps foot* Quiet or I'll send you back to…wherever you came from…author's power and all that!

**Quatre:** *Rolls eyes*

**CB:** And now, as promised I want to thank you all so, so much! ^_^

**SilverShinigami** – I'm glad you like this fic so much! You were the first one to review and I wanted to say a big thankyou! **Fallen Saint** – I'm glad this is fun, it's meant to be a bit of light hearted mush so I'm on the right track! *Beams happily* It's nice to see someone else agrees with my view that Heero and Relena as friends in this works well! **Nightwings** – well, more is here for you! **Kate** – I know Relena is OOC, I couldn't help it though, and I wanted her to be decent in this! ~_^ **ShiTiger** – Well the next part is here for you! **Liliku** – There's more now though *Flaps hands in an attempt to calm Liliku down* **Deathwish** - *Bows* Thankyou for saying it wasn't awful! Maybe this part will be a little longer…here's hoping! Bewaaaare, Duo in drag coming up! **Relwarc** – It's no problem not bashing Relena, the truth is I actually _like_ her, and whilst some Relena bashing fics can be entertaining, they _do_ get old fast. ^_^ **Nanashichan** – Phew! Finally I know, Americans call wardrobes closets! *Grins* I'm glad you like this and I'm continuing now! **CobaltPrincess** – More is here, thanks for saying it was good. *Smiles* **StardustAngel** – I know a Duo/Relena conflict can be entertaining, and that's what I was planning originally, but then thought better of it, for once! Thanks for telling me I pulled off a good, nice Relena; it's what I was aiming for! Yay! I'm glad it has great potential! **Charlie** – Wow! Someone else who's English! I know what you mean, I haven't come across many English fic writers on here…yet…I'm so happy you thought it was excellent! *Screams loudly along with Charlie* 1x2 FOREVER! Mwha…ahem…**Lev** – Thankyou, glad the characters aren't OOC…except possibly Relena…^_^ **Sapphire** – Thankyou very much! **Makiko Igami** - *Grins* I still love your ficcy 'Flower Fields And Chestnut Hair' I've only ever met one other person who was a 1x2 supporter and liked Relena, you're right, she _is_ cool, we do agree on this eh? ^_^ Someone else who has annoying muses huh? Aren't they just the pits? Lol…Yup, mesa English, from Great Britain and all…*pulls out the flag of St George* The guy wasn't even English, he slew some dragon and is a national hero…cool…glad yousa liked England, Ireland, Scotland and Wales…I'm part Irish, my great grandmother etc, so yup, GB all the way! *Coughs* although I _have_ been to America once, I thought it was pretty damn cool there you know! ^_^ **Hakumei** – AH! NOT RAMPAGING RHINOS I COULDN'T COPE! *Grin* I'm continuing now, so put 'em back in their cage, I'm begging you! **Reona** – Ooh, wardrobe has more class eh? *Giggles* cool, I'm finally classy! *Waltzes around the room holding a fake crystal goblet* I'm glad you love this story! *Hugs* **Nezumi** – I'll keep going, I promise! I'm glad you can't wait for more to come out! *Pulls out her 1x2 flag and waves it* Mwha, another aid fan of 1x2! *Jumps up and down happily* **Daremyth** – Well there's more here now! **Dream Keeper** – Aw thankyou! Well in this fic Relena _will_ be Heero's friend, so at least it's original! ^_^  **MinakoChan** - *Hugs and squeals* Thankyou! But not my lucky penny! *Screams and runs away with the lucky penny* **Lee Nekkyo **– I'm continuing now! **Laser Weasel** – I'm continuing now! You can stop dancing!

Thankyou all very, very, VERY much people, twenty-three  reviews for one chapter is just like…wow…I'm so happy! *Hugs you all* Thanks guys!

Cobalt Violet 

**Warnings:** THIS WORK CONTAINS _SHOUEN AI_ LEADING TO_ YAOI_, WHICH MEANS **MALE/MALE** RELATIONSHIPS (OR SLASH WHICHEVER WAY YOU LIKE TO PUT IT) **IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THIS, PLEASE I AM BEGGING YOU DO NOT READ IT!**

**Pairings:** 2+1 leading to 1x2 (as usual people! ^_^) 5+R 3+4

**Rating:** R overall because, I'm not sure how far I want to go with the intimacy…*glances longingly towards lemon basket* but this chapter, probably PG 13? 

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Gundam Wing or any related products (apart from the ones brought in the shopping centre.) Gundam Wing is copyrighted to the captains of the ship, Bandai etc. The characters are being used for pure enjoyment and I am NOT making any profit from this.

**General notes:** Anyone who reviews, will be thanked, I promise, I like thanking people, as long as they're fairly nice or honest. Also this fic will move back and forth between the present day and the past. (But only in the beginning.) When we are in the present day it will be indicated like this **sasHSSH** also there will be NO Relena bashing in this fic. 

**Dedication** – I want to dedicate this to someone I know…**MinakoChan** – I've only 'known' you a short while, but in that short time we've plotted the craziest things (including taking over the world, we WILL do that one, start being afraid now people, today Japan, tomorrow the WORLD!) But when I needed a shoulder to cry on, you were there for me and I wanted to say thanks. *Big hugs* Thankyou.

Cobalt 

~At the end of the faraway sky  
I can only believe in this painful longing for ever  
I would destroy everything if it is for your dream...  
In love with you, do anything for you ~ **Brightness and Darkness**  
  
****

"Heero?" 

Heero's expression was one of fury as he muttered an angry "Hn." At Relena, who was sitting opposite, nervously fiddling with her teacup as she watched her friend cautiously. His hands seemed to be clenched into fists and his eyebrows were knotted in concentration as he glared at the mahogany surface in front of him. Relena briefly considered a hasty exit and a re-entry when he was in a slightly better mood, she knew Heero's temper, but decided against it, perhaps she could remedy the problem.

"Heero?" She ventured again, reaching across the table and tapping his arm, making him stop glaring at the tabletop and start glaring at her. "Um…" She paused, briefly thinking as she tried to come up with something to comfort him, "Why don't you tell your parents you're already engaged?" It was the first thing that entered her head but Heero's countenance brightened slightly as his expression softened. "Uh…maybe that's not…" She began hastily, having had time to think about it, "I mean you're not and…" She winced as Heero leant across the table, grasping her shoulder with one hand.

"Relena that _perfect_." He crowed, to her complete astonishment, Heero had never been this animated about anything, "If my parents see me, I'll just tell them I'm engaged already." He smirked smugly and sat back, watching the complete shock sweep over her face as she stared at him, her blue eyes wide and her mouth slightly open. "Shut your mouth, you look like you're catching flies." He reprimanded her, his usual scowl returning almost as quickly as it had gone. "And help me think of someone who would be willing to pose as my fiancé."

Relena blinked and mentally shook herself before trying once more to stop the situation before it got out of control. "Heero I _really_ do not think this is a good idea." She said hesitantly, "I mean there's only two girls I know who are on board at the moment."

"Well who are they?" Heero demanded, frowning, "I'm sure they would help."

"Problem number one." Relena held up a finger in admonition, "Hilde Shbeiker is a lovely girl, however her parents are overprotective and have come with her, you go around saying Hilde is engaged to you, you may end up being paid a 'call' by her father's henchmen." She paused for a moment, letting this sink in before continuing, "Problem number two goes by the name of Dorothy Catalonia, she has an _awful_ reputation and has managed to cause five incidents on board already, you tell your parents your engaged to her and they may well disown you. The only reason Dorothy is allowed to get away with things I because she's the captain's niece."

Heero frowned at this but didn't look at all put off. "Well we'll just have to come up with someone else." He said determinedly as Relena pulled a face. She knew what Heero was like, he was like a dog with a bone, and he didn't let go. "Do you know _anyone_ else Relena?" 

Relena rolled her eyes, "Yes Hee-san, but they're all male…" She stopped abruptly as an idea came to her, "There's one other person you know on board Hee-san."

An irate expression seemed to flit across Heero's face, "Who do I know?" He questioned irritably.

"Duo." The reply was so emphatic and abrupt that Heero was caught of guard.

"_Duo?_" He said, "You mean Duo pose as my…oh no…that is _not_ a good idea."

Relena shrugged, "I know, but if you have a better plan I'd love to hear it." She waited for a couple of seconds before continuing, "Thought not. Now are you willing to listen? Or do I have to go and tell your parents you're on board?"

Heero's shoulders sagged in defeat. "Fine, what must I do?"

************

"Stupid idiot." Duo Maxwell viciously kicked the underside of the bar as he stared hard into his drink, watching the small pieces of melting ice float lazily across the surface of the amber liquid, like miniature icebergs. "I've known him for _three years_ and did he ever confide in me? Tell me which family he came from? Noooo, that would require the social skills and understanding that _he_ doesn't possess." Another well-aimed kick dented the wood as he picked up the glass, tilting his head back and draining it in one swift gulp. Feeling the liquid trail fire down his throat and burn his stomach he looked up. "Hey! Can I get another one of these?"

The barmaid who had her back turned and was wiping some glasses clean with a cloth shrugged and turned around to face the angry customer. "Sure!" She said, smiling lightly. As she filled up the glass from the tap she shot a curious glance at Duo. "Pardon me for asking." She said as she placed the now full glass in front of him, "But you don't seem too happy, what's wrong?"

Duo looked at her properly for the first time, taking in the blonde hair that was tucked behind her ears and the friendly, open expression on her face. Glancing down he read the nametag proclaiming her to be 'Minako.' **(1) **"Ah, it's nothing." He said, still moodily kicking the bar with his foot. "I just…I…" He sighed, "If you liked someone…as in _like_ and you'd known them for three years then it turned out that they weren't who they said they were what would you do?" He hesitated before looking up into warm blue eyes that seemed to be sparkling as the girl giggled.

"That's your problem?"

"Yeah, that's it." Duo lifted the glass to his lips but paused and put it back down with a thump on the counter, "I know it's not much but…" He trailed off and shrugged. "I guess I'm just really attached to this guy."

"So it's a _guy_ is it?" Minako wrinkled her nose and snapped her fingers. "Well I can't offer any real advice I'm afraid except possibly, if you really like this guy, why are you sitting at my bar drinking when you could be out winning his heart?" The drink was pulled out from under Duo's nose, "Get up and go talk to him."

"You're right!" Duo's fist slammed down on the counter top, "I'll go talk to him…how much do I owe you for the drinks?"

"They're on the house," Minako held up one finger, "On the condition you win this guy over and I see him with you on his arm within the week, ok?" She winked and turned away to serve a middle-aged woman who had appeared at the other end of the bar as Duo slipped off the bar stool and turned around.

"Hello Duo."

"Ah!" Duo leapt into the air as he came into contact with a warm body and cobalt eyes that had appeared less than three inches away. "Jeez Yuy, next time try to warn me when you're going to appear out of nowhere, that's happened twice now! '_Not that I mind._' He added mentally before shoving that thought out of the way very rapidly and removing himself, once again, from Heero's arms. "Now what do you want? Because I was about to go back to the cabin and have a shower. So if you don't mind…" He moved to step around his friend, but found himself blocked again.

"Duo, we need to talk." Heero said, his face serious and his expression unchanging as he watched Duo gulp visibly and shift nervously on his feet. "I need to ask you something."

"Uh w…well can't it wait?" Duo asked, anxious in case Heero was going to ask him one of those embarrassing questions, such as 'Do you like me?' Or, 'Why have you been acting strangely ever since we stepped on board.' He tried to move a second time, only to discover himself being shoved forcibly down in his seat and Heero's face shoved near his own. "Besides," He continued almost desperately, "I'm meant to be angry with you about the lies you've been telling me for the past three years."

Heero had the decency to look slightly ashamed, however the sentence that passed his lips was anything but remorseful. "Well I _did_ want to keep people from fawning over me and an assumed name was the best option, it was my great grandfather's before my own father decided he'd rather not be associated with the Yuy family and changed his surname to Lowe." He shrugged, "And it wasn't really deceitful, I was still myself around people."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Duo muttered, recalling the hundreds of times he'd been ignored in favour of the laptop, but a small smile flickered across his face. Ok, I forgive you, but what did you want?"

"I…my parents are on board." Heero said shortly, getting straight to the problem at hand, "And they want me to get married, now I have no wish to enter into such a state of existence. Relena has come up with an idea, however…" He hesitated for a moment, his lips moving silently as he tried to formulate the right words to convince his friend of the necessity that he carry out the plan that had been devised. "There is a couple of drawbacks to this plan."

"Well what _is_ the plan?" Duo asked innocently his violet eyes wide in his face as he studied the fidgeting Heero. "Do you need a fake marriage licence or something?"

"No, not exactly. I need someone to pose as my fiancé. But," He continued before Duo could say anything, "None of the girls that are our age and on board at the moment are…suitable."

"So what are you going to do?" Cobalt eyes looked appraisingly at the seated form in front of the owner of the said eyes and Heero saw realisation dawning on Duo's face, it was like the night creeping across the land slow, unwilling, but with a certainty that quite plainly shows there was no choice in the matter of understanding. "Oh no…"

"Oh yes."

"Heero you can't ask me to do that! Besides, your parents might not approve of your choice in a partner of the same gender." Duo realised he was babbling as his best friend watched, his face as implacable as stone. Then a second understanding reached him. "Oh dear _God_, you wouldn't make me do that? You couldn't, please tell me you aren't serious." A soft tremor ran through Duo's tone of voice. Again there was no flicker of emotion on the impassive face, but a slight sparkle in the depths of Prussian blue eyes indicated that Heero _could_ and_ would_ and was _very_ serious.

"Duo, please will you do this, you're the only one I can trust." Heero was actually pleading with him! Duo was so surprised he nearly fell off his chair in shock. But he had to firm his resolve, he couldn't pose as Heero's partner or fiancé, it would just feel wrong.

"I can't Heero." His hands came up of their own accord to grip the collar of Heero's shirt as the Japanese boy went to stand up properly after so long bent over the stool and they also tugged of their own accord, causing Heero's to lose his balance and stumble slightly so he was nose to nose with the braided boy. "Please, try to understand." Duo begged, his voice no more than a whisper.

"I'm sorry, but that is something _I_ can't do." Heero said, removing the hands from his collar and straightening to his full height. "It's only whilst we are on board and we may not even see my parents…"

"Excuse me!" A voice butted in, its tone conversational, "But I couldn't help overhearing the fact that you claimed you may not see your parents. I'm afraid you probably will." Two pairs of eyes swivelled to look at Minako who was leaning on the bar, her arms folded on the top and an expression of polite helpfulness on her face. "You two were the contest winners weren't you?"

"Who told you?" Heero snapped, his face taut and his eyebrows knitted in a frown.

Minako nodded towards Duo, "He did." She paused as Heero rolled his eyes before she continued, "As the contest winners, part of your prize was to attend the ball that is occurring later this evening, many important people have been invited, including, no doubt, your parents." She smiled at Heero's thunderstruck expression as an, up until now, unheeded fact hit him in the face.

"So I need a fiancé by this evening?" He groaned and closed his eyes, "Just great."

Minako prodded Duo in the arm and leant over to whisper in his ear, "Is this the one you were talking about earlier?"

"Uh huh."

"I can see why! He gorgeous!" Minako grinned at Duo's expression, "Oh don't worry, I'm not about to steal him away from you, you guys would make a cute couple."

"Thanks."

"So say yes." The words came so abruptly Duo thought he'd misheard them at first.

"What?"

"It'll give you a chance to get closer to him, who knows what might happen." She grinned again and moved so she was directly behind the braided man before a hard shove was delivered to his shoulders, sending him tumbling off of his seat and straight into Heero…again. Neither boy was prepared for this assault and they both fell over in a tangle of legs and arms, Duo landing on top of Heero.

"I think that's a yes." Minako commented cheerfully before moving swiftly away to the storeroom at the back, well out of range of Duo's glare. "I love playing matchmaker." She commented to Quinze, the owner, as he stared at her, his expression making it clear that he had seen everything. "They seem perfect for each other." Quinze rolled his eyes but said nothing, he knew the stubborn girl too well to argue with her and he had to admit, she _was_ good at reading other people's emotions.

"Just go and polish those glasses." Was all he said before moving over to take her place at the counter.

"Yes boss."

***************

If Heero had been anyone else, he would have fidgeted as he waited at the bottom of the stairs in the main ballroom on the ship. The chandeliers were throwing bright light on everything and people were quietly talking in small, sociable groups. In one corner an orchestra was playing and the large dance floor paved with marble had been specially polished for the occasion. Long white tables holding a buffet of fine, expensive food lined the rest of the room. This was the world he had been born into.

And how he hated it.

A louder voice than usual caught his attention and for a brief moment he feared it was his father, but on closer inspection it turned out to be a man who looked and sounded similar but was, in fact, another well-known politician. They all looked the same to him. He sighed and turned back to staring at the door at the top of the large flight of stairs, willing it to open and reveal his best friend so that they could make an appearance and run.

It had taken a full half an hour to convince Duo to let Relena anywhere near him, and when he had they'd vanished into the recesses of the large suite and hadn't appeared since, except once when Relena came out and informed him it would take a lot of work to make Duo appear as a woman and that he should go and do something more constructive and meet them at the ball.

Impatiently he'd asked how he'd know who Duo was if he looked completely different, Relena had merely winked and said, "Trust me, you'll know." 

And now it was nine o'clock and _still_ there was no sign of either of them. Heero rested an arm casually on the banister that curved to a halt next to him and drummed his fingers on the polished wood. Even to himself it was becoming obvious he was acting in an impatient fashion and from the glare that had been kept on his face, no one had dared to go near him.

"Lord and Lady Buckingham." The announcer said pompously, holding the door open and bowing to the two nobility that swept past him, not even bothering to nod their thanks. Heero growled low in his throat and glanced at his watch for the third time, five minutes past nine. Where was Duo and Relena? His foot began to do an almost spontaneous jig on its own, tapping quickly against the floor in a rhythm that matched his drumming fingers.

"Lady Relena Peacecraft and Lady Duet Maxwell."

Heero's brain didn't even register the announced names at first until a small part of his brain prodded him to look up. And the first thing he saw was an angel. **(2) **This angel had long, flowing chestnut hair that seemed to be surrounded by a halo of light (it later turned out to be because Duo was standing in front of a chandelier) and was wearing a black dress with no sleeves of any kind and that hugged the subtle curves of the slender body before falling in a flowing skirt. The only decorations were a simple silver necklace with a cross hanging on the chain and a small silver bracelet. 

Heero knew he was staring but he didn't care, his eyes were wide and the hand resting on the banister unconsciously clenched as his mouth hung open slightly. The angel was attended by another girl that he realised was Relena, dressed in her royal blue dress with a gold necklace around her neck.

The two of them moved slowly down the stairs until they halted in front of the thunder struck young man, Duo smirked, Heero looked like he'd been struck by lightening, exactly the effect he had wanted.

"Hello Heero."

"D…Duo?"

"Yeah, who else would it be?" Duo asked, his violet eyes twinkling slightly as he gently teased the usually stoic boy. "The devil?" A small grunt was his only reply, but he shrugged it off with his usual attitude and grinned. "Come on, let's go have fun."

"Mm." Heero nodded. '_Oh God he look gorgeous, if he wasn't my best friend I'd…no, stop that thought there Yuy._' He mentally shook himself and offered his arm to his 'fiancé.' He missed Relena giving Duo a thumbs up sign as they sailed past and he missed the easily recognisable forms that were moving through the crowd towards him until there was a tap on his shoulder.

"Heero darling! What a surprise!"

Cornered blue eyes turned inevitably to the man and woman now standing next to him and Heero forced a smile, it was completely fake, but only Duo noticed and he gave the warm arm a squeeze of encouragement, not failing to notice the bunched muscle that were hidden by the tuxedo.

"Hello Mother…Father." Heero said, his tone tight and controlled, but his expression revealing nothing. "It's a surprise to see you on board, I assumed you would be going to Italy for your vacation, a cruise doesn't seem…your type of thing." He paused, waiting for a reply as Duo winced, Heero was making it clear he was not delighted to see his parents and the stoic boy was being even more closed off from everything than usual. Idly he wondered how well it was going to go down with Mr and Mrs Yuy that Heero had a 'fiancé.'

"Well we decided that because everyone else seemed to be taking this type of vacation, we would try for a change." Heero's mother was saying, her tone light as she ignored the tension visible in her son. 

'_Am I the only one who can see how tense he is?_' Duo wondered briefly as he observed the politician (who up until now had said nothing) and his wife. Odin Lowe was a tall, powerfully built man, who in many ways looked like his son. They both had the same, dark hair and slim frame although a neatly trimmed beard covered the lower half of the older man's face. If Heero was twenty years older, Duo decided, this is how he would look. Mrs Lowe was the complete opposite of her husband, a small, slender woman with pale skin and golden brown hair that was coiled into a bun a the nape of her neck the only resemblance at all that she held to her son was the same deep, blue eyes.

A nudge in the side from Heero brought Duo back to the present world and out of his state of scrutiny, just in time to hear Odin speak for the first time. The man's voice was smooth and deep with a practiced and pronounced air to it.

"Heero, there is something your mother and I have been meaning to talk to you about…"

"Well may I first introduce you to someone?" Heero asked quickly but politely, "Mother, Father, this is Lady Duet."

"A pleasure." Odin said, although a hint of impatience wormed its way into his tone, "Heero we wan you to…"

"My fiancé."

"_What?_"

**To Be Continued…**

**CB:** Well that was a pointless and awful chapter, I am soooo not happy with this. *Kicks muses* It's all their fault, blame them.

**Seth:** Us? We didn't have any hand in this! It was all you!

**CB:** Uh…yeah…well…whatever…   

**(1) **It's for MinakoChan right? Well there you are then! 

**(2) **Completely cliché but I happen to like it, I'm one of these people who loves a good ending and enjoys all the sap and typical romance that goes on in between…as long as it's 1x2 or 2x1 of course. *Runs away from rabid 1xR and 2xH fans* 


	3. Confusion and Chaos

**CB:** *Grins* Wow, this took a long time to get started, but luckily for all of you reading this, 'Dark Passion' is now finished, so I can get on and write this, look out for more frequent chapters! 

**Wufei:** Oh, _great_ even MORE torture for us poor pilots, the joy, the wonder, the…

**CB:** Shut up 'fei, you're not a pilot in this, and if you insult me any more, I'll put you in a pink tuxedo. So there.

**Wufei:** My name is WUfei not 'fei' and I refuse to wear pink!

**CB:** Then be quiet. *Sticks out her tongue*

**Duo's only chick** – Heheh, thankyou, I thought it was a good place to leave off and torture everyone with too! ^_~ **Shinigami195** – Thankyou! I'm updating now! **Makiko Igami** - *Smiles* It's clear they have a happy ending, yes, but _how_ do they get it…*lightening flashes and evil laughter is heard* Torture time! I'm glad you like this, and I'm waiting just as impatiently for the next chapter of 'Flower Fields And Chestnut Hair'! **Goddess Of Death** - *Hugs* I'm glad you loved it! Of course I'll e-mail you when it's up! **A.T.** – I am soooo on my way to read that fic of yours! Another person who likes this! ^_^ **ShadeAngel** – I'm writing! Glad you like it. **Kome** - *Grin* Well since you asked so nicely… **MinakoChan** - *Sniffles happily* Why are you thanking me? I'm the one in your super cool fic as the narrator! *Glomps* You are soooo sweet *Begins to cry* Oh now look, I'm all emotional! ~_~ **Evil Noodle** – A faithful reviewer! *Hugs* You always seem to look up my fics, thankyou so, so much! I'm glad you like it! To explain the Wufei/Zechs thing: originally I put him as Wufei, but when I discovered I needed Wufei later in the story as Relena's fiancé, I changed it to Zechs, who unfortunately, acts like Wufei… o_0; **Shuo Ri** – Good, glad you like it. Uh, for the Wufei/Zechs thing, see my reply to Evil Noodle's review. **Relwarc** - *Runs behind Relwarc* Protect meeee… ^_^ Glad you liked it. **Mumei** - *Smiles happily* I'm glad you like the pushy bartender and my storyline! Your review hit my #1 spot for the day and made me veeeery happy! *Hugs* **x2AngelOf death** – I'm writing, I'm writing! ^_^ **Nightwings** – Cliff hangers are evil…but I like doing them anyway! *Cackles and runs to hide* But I'm glad you liked it so much! ^_^ **Eliza Blaine** – Ooh…someone else who obviously likes sap and lemons. *Smiles* Guess I'll just have to put one in now. I'll try and e-mail you! **Rokoneko** - *Smiles happily and glomps back* I'm glad you like it! **Tsuki Doriima** – Wow, someone who sympathises with working with two fics at once! I'm glad you thought I was being original with Solo and everything… *chuckles* yeah, I think Heero's dad is just _slightly_ shocked…^_^ **Nezumi** - *Grins* Duo does look pretty! So my fic is on another site? Oooh, you must mean Stellar Soldiers right? Glad you love this ficcy of mine!

Thanks ever so much for all of these lovely reviews people! I've got something like 42 and I've only done two chapters, you're all really wonderful *hugs* thankyou, thankyou, thankyou!

Cobalt 

**Warnings:** THIS WORK CONTAINS _SHOUEN AI_ LEADING TO_ YAOI_, WHICH MEANS **MALE/MALE** RELATIONSHIPS (OR SLASH WHICHEVER WAY YOU LIKE TO PUT IT) **IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THIS, PLEASE I AM BEGGING YOU DO NOT READ IT!**

**Pairings:** 2+1 leading to 1x2 (as usual people! ^_^) 5+R 3+4

**Rating:** R overall because, I'm not sure how far I want to go with the intimacy…*glances longingly towards lemon basket* but this chapter, probably PG 13? 

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Gundam Wing or any related products (apart from the ones brought in the shopping centre.) Gundam Wing is copyrighted to the captains of the ship, Bandai etc. The characters are being used for pure enjoyment and I am NOT making any profit from this.

**General notes:** Anyone who reviews, will be thanked, I promise, I like thanking people, as long as they're fairly nice or honest. Also this fic will move back and forth between the present day and the past. (But only in the beginning.) When we are in the present day it will be indicated like this **sasHSSH** also there will be NO Relena bashing in this fic. 

**Dedication** – I want to dedicate this to someone I know…**MinakoChan** – I've only 'known' you a short while, but in that short time we've plotted the craziest things (including taking over the world, we WILL do that one, start being afraid now people, today Japan, tomorrow the WORLD!) But when I needed a shoulder to cry on, you were there for me and I wanted to say thanks. *Big hugs* Thankyou.

Cobalt 

~This hiding of my emotions is just not me

And every day I'm wishing more that you would only see

How whenever I look at you I feel a guilty pleasure,

And when you're fast asleep at night I watch you without measure,

Because one thing you will never realise friend

Is that although our friendship's without end

I want something more to rise above,

I want _your_ guilty hidden love. ~  ****

Odin Lowe was a man of words, as all good politicians should be, and his vocabulary extended to cover most situations in life, from war to famine, poverty to pestilence. Unfortunately, one of the few areas it _didn't_ cover was when his only son had just told him he was engaged, at a party, in front of everyone.

The tall man's mouth opened and shut soundlessly as he stared at his son, brown eyes reading incomprehension before a large hand passed over them wiping his brow. "I'm sorry…" He muttered, shooting his son a brief glance, "I must have misheard you…" He laughed, suddenly, "I thought you said you were engaged." He didn't notice Heero tensing again, or the disapproving glare his wife sent him, his eyes were fixed on the woman standing next to Heero, her arm slipped through one of his. "It's a pity you're not though, she's certainly lovely." His smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

"We are and you did _not_ mishear." Heero's voice lashed out like the crack of a whip, his tone as cold and hard as steel. The shorthaired boy was furious with his father, he had expected him to either be pleased or insist on calling it off, not go through a stage of denial…and then to treat the whole thing like it wasn't real. His free hand clenched into a fist by his side as his blue eyes shot sparks at his parents, whilst the other arm slipped from where it had been linked with Duo's to curl around his friend's waist in an almost possessive gesture.

Mary Lowe glanced at her taller son and immediately saw the anger burning in his eyes. Taking quick action, she stepped forward and offered her hand to 'Lady Duet', smiling in a warm manner as she did so. "I am glad my son has found someone to settle down with." She said, her voice low and cultured, "And I am sure you will be wonderful for him." She laughed slightly before glancing slyly at her son, "It seems you've already managed to rein in his temper somewhat."

Duo laughed as well, liking this petite woman with a sense of humour, "Yes, it would appear that way." He agreed, violet eyes sparkling slightly as he flicked a piece of unbound hair over one shoulder, "But in truth I think Heero…I mean Odin… has managed to learn control on his own."

"Now my dear, do not be modest!" Mrs Lowe admonished, "A woman should always take credit for a change in her husband…as long as it's for the best of course." And grabbing Duo's arm, she steered him gently away among the crowds of people, still chatting lightly and leaving Heero and his father alone.

Odin sighed as he looked at his son's tight-lipped expression. "Son…" He began, "I can't say I'm not glad you're getting married and I apologise for my earlier behaviour. I was shocked because that was exactly what your mother and I wanted to talk to you about." The politician shifted uncomfortably under the steady blue gaze of the younger man, "But are you sure she comes from a background with enough social status?"

Heero gritted his teeth, his father didn't care about anything unless it was for his own good. "Duet comes from an important American family," He said quietly, struggling to maintain control over his voice, "They own factories around the country."

"Oh really?" His father raised an eyebrow, "What do they produce?" He demanded, smirking at what he assumed was a slightly panicked look crossing Heero's face.

"Coffee." Heero said firmly, "Now, may I be excused?" And before his father could reply he had moved away, dodging through the crowd to make his way to his fiancé's side, placing an arm around her shoulders. Odin watched him, his eyes narrowed thoughtfully as he peered closer at his son's face. Even at this distance he could see something had changed in Heero, the boy had grown more assertive, his face held more confidence and his stance indicated that he was not to be messed with. 

But at the same time there was a new softness that Heero had never shown, even as a child. Something in his eyes that sparkled through the barriers he had built for himself and seemed to light his expression…particularly when he looked at the lovely creature next to him. Odin smiled slightly, it was love. Even if the boy couldn't see it in himself, everyone else could and it was obvious they were a perfect couple. His wife could see that, but what she _couldn't_ see was that there was something strange about this 'Lady Duet' and Odin silently resolved to himself to find out what this strange thing was, before it wrecked his son's name…and his own.     

**********

** Duo looked up from where he had been keeping his eyes on Solo, gauging his son's reaction, and blushed. The entire population on the sun deck was crowded around his and Heero's shared deckchair. Some people were sitting on the floor, next to one another, others were leaning against the railings that wound around the edge of the area and one man was even sitting on the low cabin roof above their heads.

"Uh…" Duo shifted, nudging Heero in the ribs, "When did they all start to listen in?" He inquired quietly into his husband's ear, his voice no more than the smallest of whispers that stirred the hair near Heero's ear.

"People have been coming up for over an hour now." Was the only reply, "You didn't seem to mind, so I didn't mention it." Heero shrugged, "They all looked interested anyway."

"Ahem." Duo cleared his throat, flushing slightly and shifting uncomfortably in Heero's embrace. "I um…apologise if this has upset anyone." He said, stumbling over his words, "You see…I was just trying to explain to my son why he has two daddies and no mummy." He blinked as nobody moved, not even bothering to get up.

"Excuse me sir?" A voice said from somewhere near his elbow, "But could you continue please? We were all listening to your story." Duo craned his neck to see a teenaged girl of about fifteen or sixteen, sitting on the floor of the deck, hugging her knees and wearing a white one-piece bathing suit. Her short brown hair flopped forward in clumps to cover curious hazel eyes and complimented tanned skin.

"Well…sure…" Duo shook his head in disbelief as he settled back again, "If that's what everyone wants." There was a great deal of nodding heads in the affirmative as people enthusiastically made themselves more comfortable and the small amount of conversation that had sprung up died away again. This left only Duo's voice, that once more began to resound around the open space. **

The next morning dawned bright and clear, the sky was blue and the ocean was gentle, rocking the boat only slightly. There was a fresh breeze, but nothing too immense and the sun was already beginning to beat down with its hot rays. Inside the boys suite there was utter silence, Heero was dozing quietly in his room, across the living room from Duo's, unconsciously thinking of all the strange emotions that had welled up in him from the moment he had stepped on board.

Half asleep he didn't think the singing he heard at first was real…until it got louder.

"I'm dancing through a rain cloud,

Washing myself clean from the emotions that I feel,

I've always known you're too proud,

But is this feeling real?

Am I falling for you?

Is it really true?

Do you love me back?

Or am I just playing the fool?"

The sweet tenor echoed around the large apartment, worming its way through the thick walls and into Heero's bedroom. He growled and tried burying his head under the covers, but to no avail, the voice kept singing, the beat changing to a faster pace and the voice rising as it sang the next lyrics.

"I see you watching me with burning eyes of fire,

But maybe it's not true and I'm imagining this,

I'm seeing a strange and unreal desire,

But all I want is a sweet bliss."

Heero cursed under his breath and threw off his bedclothes, stomping to the bedroom door, dressed only in his boxers, his hair messier than usual. Throwing it open he stuck his head out and opened his mouth to yell…only to close it again with a snap. Wide Prussian blue eyes took in the scene before him. Duo was standing in front of a mirror, his back towards him, running a brush through his hair as he sang along to the song on the radio. He was swaying slightly, and from the reflection, Heero could see he had his eyes shut and was completely unaware that he now had an audience. 

"Am I falling for you?

Is it really true?

Do you love me back?

Or am I just playing the fool?"   

Heero licked suddenly dry lips as he stared at his roommate and friend, gulping slightly as Duo continued to sway gently, his eyes still closed as he began to divide his hair up into three equal sections and start to braid it. Stumbling backwards the shorthaired boy slammed his door again and flopped back down on the bed, groaning slightly and burying his face in his hands, trying to block out the mental image of his best friend, half naked and wiggling his hips.

'_I cannot be thinking things like this!'_ He thought frantically, a frown marring his features. '_He's my best friend…and besides, I'm not fucking gay! I'm not even bisexual! Why am I starting to feel things like this now?'_ Climbing swiftly to his feet he began to pace the room, agitation evident in every line of his body. '_HE'S not even gay! I'm just using him as an excuse not to get married…he's only doing this to help a friend…that is all.'_ He shuddered slightly, '_There's no way in hell I'm going to have relationships with another man…that's…disgusting!'_ He glared at his own reflection in the freestanding mirror in one corner before rubbing his eyes with the back of one hand.

"I look like hell." He mumbled to the empty room.

"Talking to yourself again Yuy?" A cheerful voice said from behind him, and when Heero spun around, it was to see Duo's head sticking round them door, watching him with a grin on his face. "Come on! We're going to play a tennis match with Relena and Wufei in ten minutes, hurry up and shower before getting some whites on."

"Yes dear." Heero said, almost without thinking as he turned away, already slipping into the role of the perfect fiancé. It was a pity he missed the soft expression on Duo's face as he heard the simple sentence. But the braided boy kept his tone neutral, even if his face wasn't, as he replied with his normal attitude.

"Well hurry up!"

"Yes dear." Heero said again, heading into the bathroom.

***********

Mary Lowe smiled and nudged her husband as they strolled along the promenade deck. "Look!" She said softly, pointing a pale hand towards the far end of the open space. "It's Lady Duet and Relena." She watched as the two girls embraced, kissing one another on each cheek before linking arms and leaning against the railing. Turning she regarded her husband, who, instead of showing pleasure at the sight of his son's childhood friend and fiancé getting along so well, looked rather suspicious. "What is it?" She asked, frowning at his expression.

Odin hesitated for a brief second before replying, "Don't you get the feeling that there's more to Lady Duet than meets the eye?"

"Well…I…" His wife began, but was interrupted again.

"After all she just seems to…to perfect." He finished lamely.

His wife laughed, "Really! I think you're being paranoid dear!" She nudged him again, "If there was something odd about Lady Duet, Heero wouldn't want to marry her, and they really do seem like the perfect couple." She nodded towards where they had last seen Duet and Relena. And when Odin turned to look once more, he saw Heero standing next to the long haired girl, one arm casually draped over her shoulder as he spoke to Relena, ignoring Duet…until she began to run teasing fingers up and down his bare arms that is.

Duo sighed and shifted slightly as Heero continued to talk to Relena about people they both knew. The tennis match had finished over half an hour ago and he was bored. Bored, bored, _bored_! Shifting again, he leant back slightly into the partial embrace Heero was holding him in, snuggling gently against the warm arm covering his shoulders. Heero ignored him, still listening to Relena talking about a family called the Mason's.

So he decided to entertain himself. Carefully, almost gently he lifted one finger and trailed it down Heero's arm, watching with a hidden glee as muscles rippled slightly in reflex action. When he was still ignored, however, it grew to two fingers, dancing lightly across the tanned flesh, lightly tickling. 

When three joined in, tracing random patterns across Heero's flesh, the other boy squirmed, and when Duo looked up, it was to see a pair of angry blue eyes glaring directly into his own.

"H…hey Heero." Duo said, now slightly unsure of the reaction his best friend would give. "What's the matter?"

"What do you think you're doing?" Heero's voice was pure ice as his gaze bored into Duo's, blue eyes showing no mercy.

"I was just bored…I…" Duo was cut off by a quick shove from the other boy, it was so hard that it sent him sprawling onto the floor, his skirt swishing as he fell heavily against the wooden planks with a loud _thud_. 

"Stay away from me." Heero hissed, crouching down next to him, "You may be my best friend masquerading as my fiancé, but that is _all_…no, don't even speak to me right now." He interrupted when Duo opened his mouth to protest. Swiftly he stood up again and glanced towards Relena, "I hope you will excuse me." He said, and was gone.

Duo sighed and blinked by the tears of humiliation that were threatening to fall. Red-faced he climbed to his feet and glanced at Relena, "I guess I shouldn't have done that." He remarked, "He didn't seem too impressed."

"He had no right to do that!" Relena snapped, her cornflower blue eyes sparking with indignation, "I can't believe he just…I've never seen him like that…he…" Her expression firmed, "I'll go and speak to him." She said, brushing past Duo and heading towards the door situated at one corner of the deck. Duo blinked before rushing after her, just as she reached for the handle, grabbing her wrist the braided boy halted her with a quick jerk.

"No…let me." He said quietly.

For a brief moment their eyes locked and there was a battle of wills, before Relena glanced away, her shoulders heaving in a silent sigh. "Fine, but if he acts like that again, you're not to apologise…understand?"

"Yes." He opened the door and plodded off down a corridor, missing the concerned look in Relena's eyes and two pairs of similar orbs that followed him with a mixture of curiosity and suspicion as Mr and Mrs Yuy glanced at one another then back towards the chestnut braid just vanishing around the corner.

*************

Cautiously Duo made his way through one of the many large, open halls that led off to different rooms around the boat. Not making eye contact with anyone, he kept his head down and moved quickly through the throngs of tourist standing around chatting as their children ran around in small groups, shrieking like flocks of birds. Stumbling over one such group he landed heavily against a person leaning against one wall, casually examining the crowd with amusement on her face.

"I'm so sorry."

The girl waved one hand, "It's no problem, like a hell hole out here isn't it?"

"Mm," Duo nodded in agreement, before inspiration struck, "You haven't seen a Japanese boy, about my height, blue eyes, probably scowling, wearing tennis whites with short, dark hair?" He glanced curiously at her, taking in for the first time, her appearance.

Shoulder length brown hair that was cut into layers so it waved and curled outwards in half-loops, flopped around her face and over half of her forehead, covering one eye. The other, which was hazel, sparkled with intelligence and hidden mirth as she extended one tanned hand. "I'm Lily," She said, brushing at her bangs impatiently, and for the first time Duo noticed her accent was English, "I saw mystery man heading down that way," smiling she winked slightly, "I would have chased after him myself, but he looked pretty pissed off."

"Yeah, and I know why." Duo muttered more to himself, before shaking the proffered hand, "Lady Duet, I'm 'mystery man's' fiancé." He grinned slightly, "I think I'm the reason he's pissed."

"Damn, another gorgeous man escaped from my clutches." Lily snapped her fingers. In mock annoyance, "Guess I'll just have to go and look elsewhere huh?"

"Guess so." Duo grinned before turning away and walking off in the direction she had indicated, "I'd better go and find him before he does something drastic." He called over his shoulder, "Maybe I'll see you around."

"Yeah, bye then!" She yelled, waving and earning herself some dirty looks from the more snobbish patronage on board, "Oh, one more thing!" She screamed as he moved even further away, "Minako says 'hi.'" She smirked even as Duo's back stiffened and his head began to turn to glance incredulously at her before she sprinted off down the nearest corridor, chuckling to herself as she went.

By the time Duo had turned around fully, she had vanished and, blinking, the braided boy turned back again and continued forward, hoping Heero wasn't too mad with him. Tugging at his tennis skirt he cursed briefly under his breath as he wondered why Relena (who had leant him the clothes) insisted on having it so short. "Of all the stupid disguises and situations I've got into the has to be the worst, the absolute, one hundred percent…huh?"

He stopped short and glanced around, realising for the first time where he was. The cool marble floor underneath echoed his footsteps and the high ceiling overhead gave a feeling of large spaciousness and luxury, whilst at the same time being elegant and tasteful. He was in a large entrance hall, with several rooms leading off on either side, it all looked vaguely familiar, until he remembered. He and Relena had come this way yesterday evening when they had been attending the ball, the room on the right led into the large ballroom, and the one just to his left opened into a music room with a grand piano.

Music was drifting out of the room with the piano, a beautiful yet mournful air that rippled in the surrounding atmosphere, filling one's consciousness until there was nothing left to think of but the next note. Cautiously Duo tiptoed to the door and pushed it open quietly. His mouth fell open in a silent gasp as he saw exactly _who_ was sitting at the piano stool. 

Heero's **(1)** hands were moving quickly and deftly across the keys, creating the beautiful music that had captured the braided boy's attention. His strong features were prominent thanks to the sharp, clear light that lit up the room and Duo could see his eyes were closed, his head tilted upwards slightly and his lips were slightly parted, almost as though he had been caught on the tail end of a sigh. Despite his lack of vision, his capable fingers never missed a note, and it seemed that he was pouring his soul into the piece of music, a tortured, lonely and suffering soul it was too. A soul that was desperate for comfort and love, a soul that needed to be cherished and protected, just as it needed to protect.

Duo was just about to enter the room fully, when Heero stopped abruptly, standing up swiftly from the piano and glaring down at the instrument in anger and disgust, as though the instrument was the cause of all his troubles. Quickly Duo moved back out of sight behind the door, but he stayed to hear Heero's words.

"Idiot! You are not made for these emotions, forget it, forget everything, there is nothing between you, there is nothing to be said about it. Face it Yuy, you will always be alone, always be…isolated…" His voice broke slightly as he clenched his fists in anger and frustration with himself, "It is wrong to have these emotions anyway, so very…wrong…" There was a loud crash from inside the room and a sharp discord from the piano, a harsh opposite to the beautiful music that had flowed only brief moments ago.

Duo decided he had heard enough, confused and more than a little alarmed he retreated back down the passageway and headed back to the large suite they were sharing. So it was that he missed the next words to tumble from Heero's lips as he sat back down on the piano stool, not to play, but simply to nurse his bruised and battered knuckles.

"Duo could never love me…"

**There was dead silence from all the people on deck as they sat, entranced by Duo's story, glancing around again, the braided man smirked slightly as he caught the emotions on all of their faces, somewhere between sadness and curiosity. Of course he had edited pretty much all the violence and language for the benefit of the much smaller children, but it looked as though most people were still enjoying the story. ** **(2) **    

Heero didn't return to their large suite until much later that evening. He gave no explanation as to where he had been and did not even come into the room in which Duo was lying on his bed, face buried in the soft pillow as he listened to the other boy moving around softly in the main sitting room before there was the sound of a shower been switched on and then, some minutes later, being switched off again. Heero's light stayed on in his room for another five minutes before that too was switched off. For half an hour Duo tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable, but he just couldn't seem to drift off. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Heero's tortured expression when he had played the piano. Eventually he had had enough and decided to get a glass of water.

Quietly Duo sat up and padded to his bedroom door, pushing it open just a little further as he looked out into the main body of the suite. Everything was still, calm and quiet, dark shadows lurking in the corners whilst silvery moonbeams illuminated patches of carpet, making them look like deep pools of rippling water. Moving quickly he headed towards the water dispenser, which stood in one corner of the living room, grabbing a glass he shoved it under the ice dispenser before hitting the 'cold' button that caused a stream of icy liquid to flow out. Picking the cup back up, he was moving towards his own room when a soft whimper caught his attention.

It was coming from Heero's room, and as he hesitated, it came again, sounding slightly more desperate and with a louder tone. Making his mind up, Duo set his cup firmly on the table that was close at hand, before moving towards the slightly open door that showed nothing but a dark room beyond. 

Very carefully he pushed the door open and peered around it, violet eyes wide in a pale face as he licked his lips nervously, wondering what was happening. A stray moonbeam lit up Heero's bed, and, as the braided boy peered closer, he saw his best friend was tossing and turning, struggling against something in his sleep. The low moan was emitted again, before Heero threw his head back, letting out a keening wail that sent a shiver running down Duo's spine. Deciding he had better stop Heero's dream before it got much worse, the braided boy moved swiftly towards the bed, nearly tripping over a discarded shoe in his hurry. 

Kneeling down beside the bed he gently reached out and touched one of Heero's arms, which was lying on the pillow. The response to the soft touch was instantaneous; Heero's other hand lashed out and nearly knocked Duo off-balance as it punched towards him, the other boy only just getting out of the way in time. Again, however, Duo tried, and again, Heero's response was the same, in his dream he was fighting whoever the enemy was, but in reality he was trying to hurt Duo.

Having failed, Duo tried for the not so practical approach, darting out of reach of the well-aimed punch, he dove back in again and grasped both of Heero's arms with his hands, shouting at the same time, "Heero! Wake up! Wake up Heero!" Quickly he tried shaking the other boy, but at the sound of his voice, Heero had stilled and his expression was now puzzled.

"Duo?" He asked, his eyebrows knitting together as he softly bit his lip, only his unconscious state betraying how truly vulnerable he was. "Duo? Angel?"

"A…angel?" Duo squeaked in surprise, releasing the strong arms in shock.

Immediately Heero's face became worried again and his hands groped blindly until they came into contact with the other boy's face, before one of his hands slid slowly down Duo's arm to grasp the hand at the end, twining his fingers with his own. "Duo, stay, angel don't leave me." There was a commanding note in his voice as he tugged gently on the hand, bringing Duo, almost reluctantly down to kneel next to him on the bed.

Duo, meanwhile, was beginning to think it was some kind of joke, until he realised Heero really was asleep. The braided boy bit his bottom lip, violet eyes thoughtful as he gently brushed some of Heero's dark strands of hair away from his forehead. Surely it couldn't hurt just to stay and comfort Heero, even if it was only for a little while? Coming to some sort of decision, he lay down gently next to the slightly taller boy and placed his free arm around the duvet covered waist, smiling slightly when Heero leant into the embrace, wrapping his own free hand around his best friend's back, bringing him even closer until their noses were bare centimetres apart, and Duo could feel every little rush of air that escaped Heero's slightly parted lips. 

Snuggling even closer Duo buried his face in the crook of Heero's neck and sighed slightly. He didn't know what Heero would say when he woke up and found them like this, particularly after this afternoon's incident, but he was willing to risk it, this was so pleasant and comfortable, warm and familiar…he could get used to this.

As he drifted off towards sleep and his mind slipped into tranquil blackness, he though he heard Heero mutter something quietly, once more in his sleep.

"Duo…Angel…love you…"

**To Be Continued…**   

**CB:** Now how sappy was that folks? *Smiles* I like sap!

**Seth:** You would…

**CB:** *Glares* Why does everyone pick on me? *Sulks* Anyway, um…this story is moving a wee bit to fast for my liking, so things will probably be slowing down in the relationship…probably…*ducks as readers hurl rotten fruit at her* well, I'd best be off then…bye! *Runs like hell*

**(1)** Surprise, surprise, hands up who DIDN'T see that one coming…what? No one? 

**(2)** I put this little bit in merely for the benefit of you readers, it's just to show that whilst _we_ can see what really happened, the audience listening to Duo can't because he missed out all the language that actually happened in the version you're reading…still not clear? My apologies, I can't think of any other way to explain it.


	4. Wake up Call

**CB:** *Sighs happily* Well, I'm finally getting out another chapter, so I hope everyone is enjoying it so far!

**Duo:** I am!

**CB:** o_0;

**Heero:** -_-;

**Duo:** :p

**Trowa:** .

**Quatre:** ^_^

**Wufei:** =.=

**Osirus:** Stop it! I'm getting all confused! @_@

**CB:** :D

My thanks to… 

**Erebus** - *Hugs* One of my best fans! I NEVER talk to my computer *looks shocked* I just curse at it when it's being naughty. *Jumps up and down happily* Whoo! A Cobalt story fanatic! *Looks all pleased and proud* ^_^ **TearsOfNeptune** - *Waves coffee cup* I'm taking your advice! Now maybe the next chapter will come out more quickly! Thanks for saying you liked the story! **Relwarc** – Yeah! I'm finally safe from the evil het fans…*screams as said fans appear looking murderous and waving various weapons* Quick! Hide me! I'm too young to die! . **Makiko Igami** – Sap is good after all huh? ^_~ Yeah, I'm really not happy with this story, it's moving too fast and doesn't really have a great plot… *sigh* ah well, never mind. I'm on my way to read FFACH, I love that story soooo much, and I'm going to be sorry to see it go. Anyone else who's reading this reply, GO AND READ IT! **Loz** -*Giggle* Sounds like my problem, too much caffeine…but since you asked so nicely, I'm continuing my story! **MinakoChan** - *tackle glomps* M-Chan! I'm sorry I didn't tell you it was up! Pleeeeease forgive me! *Gets all watery eyed* Remember to video record Heero's expression when he was up! *Thumps her on the back to stop her choking on the starburst* Glad you like the story M-Chan it's dedicated to you after all! **P-Chan – TheLostGirl** – Wow, thanks! *Blush* I'm glad you like it that much! I hope you enjoy this chapter too! **MuddieMaxwell** – Heh, another person who agrees sap is good! ^_^ I'm glad you liked Dark Passion, and I'm also glad you agree with me about the whole speeding up thing. Don't worry about Heero's violence, he's going to feel all guilty in this chap…oops, forget that! **CobaltPrincess** – Thankyou, very much! ^_^ **Anonymous** – (Sorry, the name didn't show up!) Thankyou! More is here now! **Omega Shelly** - *Glomps back* _another_ person who liked Dark Passion too! Wow, I seem to be getting more and more fans! *Grins happily* Yup, I'm writing more now, and be assured, it is a happy ending, you know me, I like my happy endings! *Cough cough hopeless sap cough cough* Ooh, so someone DOES want a lemon! *Grins wickedly* more people asking for it, and it might come sooner! ^_~ **Reaper** – I'm continuing now since you asked ever so politely and since you love it so much! *Smiles* **Brittany Arroyo** – Thanks for your review/e-mail, I really, really appreciated it! It was so nice and…and…encouraging! **Tsuki Doriima** - *Hugs hard* Wow, you're review was so lovely and long! *Slows down to let Tsuki catch up* you're right, unconscious Heero doesn't seem to have a problem with his feelings does he? ^_~ Yes, the fights will continue, *tuts* boys will fight, won't they? Heero's father is a nosy pest isn't he? You can tell he's trouble a mile away, I like the mother too though! Glad you approve of the R+5 pairing, *smiles* 3+5 though?!? Wow, that IS unusual! Thankyou so, so much for the complement though, I'm glad you think everyone loves it! I guess I have to continue with it now because I was seriously considering leaving it! *More hugs* **Moonlit Eyes 1x2x1** - ^_^ I liked the 'angel' bit too! Ok, I'll continue! **Suzume Tori** – More is here then! *Points to the monitor* ^_^ Sorry, I didn't forget you all really, I was just busy. *Hugs* Thanks for kicking my but back into gear though!  **Duo's Only Chick** - *Giggles* Sorry! More is here now! **Armandea** – Glad tu gusta mucho! Heh sorry, Spanish lessons kicking in. More is here for ya! **Quichi** - *Hugs* Thankyou! I loved your review! I have weakness for cross-dressing fics too! **Nezumi** – Thanks very much! *Hugs* Sap is good! **Dream Keeper** – ANOTHER person who doesn't think I need to slow down? Well…ok, maybe I won't. ^_^  **Xellosalina** – Here's more then! **Whitethorn** – Yup, there will be more, and here it is! **Phoenix Storms** – Thankyou! If you manage to catch it, here's the next chapter! **Megumi** – Uh huh, Seth and Osirus are both males, but Seth really IS a wet blanket isn't he? ^_^ Thanks for your review! 

My thanks to all of you and to those people who have been bombarding my in-box with pleas to continue because they love it so much. Sorry I've left you all out guys, but there's so many of you and I've forgotten half of your names. I hope I replied to all of you anyway!

_Hugs to all,_

Cobalt 

****

**Warnings:** THIS WORK CONTAINS _SHOUEN AI_ LEADING TO_ YAOI_, WHICH MEANS **MALE/MALE** RELATIONSHIPS (OR SLASH WHICHEVER WAY YOU LIKE TO PUT IT) **IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THIS, PLEASE I AM BEGGING YOU DO NOT READ IT!**

**Pairings:** 2+1 leading to 1x2 (as usual people! ^_^) 5+R 3+4 

**Rating:** R overall because, I'm not sure how far I want to go with the intimacy…*glances longingly towards lemon basket* but this chapter, probably PG 13? 

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Gundam Wing or any related products (apart from the ones brought in the shopping centre.) Gundam Wing is copyrighted to the captains of the ship, Bandai etc. The characters are being used for pure enjoyment and I am NOT making any profit from this.

**General notes:** Anyone who reviews, will be thanked, I promise, I like thanking people, as long as they're fairly nice or honest. Also this fic will move back and forth between the present day and the past. (But only in the beginning.) When we are in the present day it will be indicated like this **sasHSSH** also there will be NO Relena bashing in this fic. 

**Dedication** – I want to dedicate this to someone I know…**MinakoChan** – I've only 'known' you a short while, but in that short time we've plotted the craziest things (including taking over the world, we WILL do that one, start being afraid now people, today Japan, tomorrow the WORLD!) But when I needed a shoulder to cry on, you were there for me and I wanted to say thanks. *Big hugs* Thankyou.

**Cobalt **

~_Something that I said made you wear a frown,_

_The way you hang your head has made the tears come down,_

_But don't you wear a sigh my beautiful child_~ **Eurhythmics**

"So how do you think the two boys are getting on now?" Lily **(1)** asked in her soft English drawl as she wiped another glass around before handing it to Minako, who was armed with a dry dishcloth. Both girls were standing at the sink behind the ship's bar, cleaning up after the last customer had retired to their room, dead drunk.

Minako shrugged, her blue eyes thoughtful, "From what you told me, they weren't getting along very well at lunchtime." She sighed and began drying the glass Lily had just handed her, "I hope Duo doesn't get hurt." She said seriously, glancing at her now silent companion, "He seems like a nice person." She sighed again before jumping as a hand landed on her shoulder. Spinning around both girls saw it was Quinze, who was glaring at them from underneath his bushy eyebrows.

"Less of the chat ladies," He said, "You're not paid to gossip about our customers and help them with their love lives." He snorted as Minako flipped him a very rude gesture with one of her fingers before she turned back to Lily and ignored the owner, who was left standing with his mouth dangling open at the cheek of his staff. "I'll…I'll have you fired!" He spluttered eventually, outraged indignation overcoming his initial shock.

"Yeah, good luck," Lily muttered to him, "We're what keeps the bar running and you know it."

Quinze opened his mouth, but realised that his protestations would go completely ignored, for the girls treated him with what could almost be a loving disrespect from two daughters to their father. Sighing the older man turned, shaking his head, and shuffled back into the storeroom to go over the accounts and licence for alcohol selling.

Both girls continued to tidy up the bar until a soft voice from behind them said, "Excuse me?"

Turning, both girls saw a woman who must have been about the same age as them if not slightly older. Her short, strangely violet hair flopped over one side of her face and her blue eyes sparkled with intelligence. She was wearing a simple white tennis dress although it was about half past eleven in the evening and she was perched on the bar stool. Neither Minako nor Lily had heard her approach.

"Bar's closed for the evening." Lily said shortly, turning back to her washing up, not catching the disappointed expression on the girl's face. Minako, however, did and smiled at her.

"I'm sure we can fit in one last customer." She said cheerfully, "What'll it be?"

"A Bloody Mary." The girl raised an eyebrow at the surprised look on Minako's face, "I'm not some hopeless delicate flower you know," She remarked with some amusement, "I can hold my drink as well as the rest of them." Shifting she glanced at Lily, who had turned around again to scrutinise her face. "Is there a problem?" She asked coolly her blue eyes never leaving the bartender's face.

"I know you from somewhere." Lily said thoughtfully, still staring. There was a long pause as the girl fidgeted slightly, waiting for Minako to bring her drink and Lily continued to frown and gaze at the girl's face with an almost ferocious intensity. Suddenly she snapped her fingers, causing the girl and Minako to jump. "Got it! You're Hilde Shbeiker aren't you?" She grinned triumphantly at the shocked expression on Hilde's face before turning to Minako, who was looking slightly confused. "Her father's really rich…and strict." She glanced back over at Hilde, "But if he's as strict as people say he is, what are you doing at our bar, ordering a Bloody Mary?"

Hilde sighed, suddenly looking less haughty and more like an average girl. "I'm meeting someone." She admitted, "But my father doesn't know…I've sneaked out." Her eyes began to hold fear. Don't tell him will you?"

"Of course not." Minako said reassuringly and Lily nodded too, confirming her silence. "We wouldn't dream of getting you into trouble."

Hilde smiled, looking relieved. "Thanks." She said gratefully, before taking the glass offered to her and gulping down the contents in one go. Slamming the object back down on the table she grinned, looking at their shocked expression.

"For an overprotected rich girl, you sure know how to drink." Lily said admiringly her eyes still on the empty glass. Picking it up, she chucked it with the rest in the sink before plopping down on a bar stool on the other side from Hilde. Minako vaulted up onto the counter top and sat there, swinging her legs. "So, who are you meeting?" Lily asked, brown eyes curious.

"Me." Came a cool voice from somewhere behind Hilde. Glancing around in surprise, the three girls saw a tall girl with waist length blonde hair and eyes like sapphire chips standing there, clad in a black dress.

"Dorothy!" Hilde beamed, jumping up to give the other girl a hug, "I'm glad you could make it." She smiled at her, before turning back to the girls at the counter who were now standing there, their mouths slightly open and nearly identical looks of shock on their faces. "This is Dorothy Catalonia," Hilde said, smiling, "She's here to help me with the problem of my parents."

"Oh…right…" Was all Minako managed, still staring, "You do know she's the captain's niece?"

"Of course!" Hilde grinned again, "We met when my parents were dining at the main table," She paused, glancing at Dorothy, "Ever since then, she's been an invaluable friend…what do you want to drink?" She said, turning back to the longhaired girl and smiling. "Does another Bloody Mary sound good?"

*********

Morning brought Heero back to the land of the living as the sunlight caught his bare face through the windows, because he'd forgotten to draw the curtains last night in his emotional turmoil. Without opening his eyes he stretched slightly, arching his back off the mattress, and was surprised when he didn't move an inch. The second surprise came when he realised that he felt warm, that something was draped over him and something else was softly tickling the crook of his shoulder.

Frowning, he opened his eyes and encountered a mass of chestnut hair. That explained the tickling sensation, he realised, and why he couldn't lift himself up and why he was so warm…but who was it? Briefly he wondered whether he'd become drunk last night, but a brief memory recall told him otherwise. **(2)**

The other figure stirred, murmuring slightly and burying its face in Heero's shoulder, tightening its grip around his shoulders and nuzzling the warm skin. It was then that Heero realised what a truly embarrassing position he was in. The other person was actually almost straddling him, both of their legs were draped on either side of him and their full weight was resting on his chest because they were practically laying on top of him, arms draped around his neck. Taking a deep breath, Heero began to panic slightly; he didn't know who this person was. Had he become drunk after all? Was this some woman who had only been looking for a good time?

Suddenly realisation dawned as the person muttered again, the voice was familiar, the hair was familiar and come to think of it, the person didn't have breasts. He frowned and managed to sit up slightly, Duo still clinging to him like he had become a giant teddy bear and brushed the chestnut hair back, away from the sleeping face to gaze upon the dark lashes and creamy skin of his best friend.

"Shit." Was all he managed quietly before Duo began to blink sleepily, letting go of Heero's neck to fall backwards with a soft thump onto the mattress. This woke the normally braided boy up, and the first thing his eyes came into contact with, was a pair of royally pissed off cobalt eyes that glared at him from under a mop of dark hair. 

"Nngh?" He managed intelligently, pushing his bangs out of his eyes to blink in confusion at Heero. Scratching his head, he sat up and stared around the room before his eyes widened in realisation of what he'd heard and done last night. "Uh oh." Was all he managed before two strong arms grabbed his wrists, pulling him to within bare centimetres of Heero's face. Heero's glare could have brought around the next ice age, and the anger was evident in his eyes and the set of his mouth.

"What the _hell_ are you doing in here?" He hissed, his hands unintentionally tightening around Duo's wrists, causing the other boy to wince slightly.

"Uh…sleeping?" Duo managed, still not completely awake.

It was the wrong answer. Heero's mouth tightened and he released Duo so suddenly that the braided boy nearly fell forward, which probably would have made matters a good deal worse considering he was already so near Heero he could have been in his lap. "You were sleeping, in my bed," Heero said slowly, through clenched teeth, "Next to…no, on _top_ of me, when you're meant to be my best friend."

"Look, I'm sorry, ok?" Duo managed, "I…you had a nightmare last night, I was just trying to calm you down when…I guess I fell asleep." He turned his head away, studying the floor so Heero wouldn't see the knowledge of what his unconscious self had said to the braided boy only brief hours ago. Which is perhaps why he missed the sudden flash of warmth in Heero's eyes, but it was gone before he looked up again, suddenly angry. "I don't know why you're acting like I've insulted you and your personal boundaries Yuy, I just thought you could use a little comfort is all."

"I don't need comfort." Heero retorted, rising to the verbal bate as his fists clenched. "And certainly not from you, yesterday's little episode showed that."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Duo yelled angrily, his voice rising, "Ever since we've stepped on this ship, you've been acting strangely!" In his fury he shoved Heero backwards away from him before leaping off the bed and spinning to confront the shorthaired man. "And what are you on about with my 'little episode' yesterday, huh?" He was so angry by this time that he was actually trembling as Heero stormed closer to him, a venomous look in his blue eyes.

"_I've_ been acting weirdly?" He fumed, completely ignoring the second question, "What about you? You've been running around in a dress and acting more feminine than I've ever known you before! I mean I know you have long hair but…"

"You're the one that asked me to dress up as a woman!" Duo screamed indignantly, "I could be enjoying myself in my _normal_ clothes if it wasn't for you and your stupid parents. But no, because I'm your best friend, I have to wander around, wearing Relena's spare dresses with some wonder bra crammed on my front so _you_ don't have to get married!" He stamped a foot almost childishly, "I'm doing you a favour Yuy, and all you do is complain or shout at me. Well forget it, I'm sick of having to live a lie for you, you can just tell your parents the truth and have done with it because I quit!"

In two strides Heero was across the room and gripping Duo's arm in a dangerously tight hold, his eyes sparking fury. "Fuck you." He hissed, giving Duo a small shake, "If you quit masquerading, my parents _will_ make me marry someone." Abruptly he released the braided boy's arm and turned away. "Just go Duo." This time, his voice was quiet, defeated and his tone held despair.

"But…"

"Just leave me alone."

Duo hesitated for a second before his anger rose once more. "Fine." He said and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

**********

Relena frowned as she looked across the once more crowded ballroom to where Heero was standing next to his parents. The blonde girl could see, even from this distance, that Heero's expression was sullen, disinterested and practically depressed. Frowning, she came to the conclusion that the argument from yesterday had _not_ been sorted out after Duo left her, if anything, it must have become worse not better. Glancing at her companion she tugged on his arm, "Wufei, I think it's about time you met the Lowe's." She commented, before pulling him through the crowd toward Mary, Odin and Heero, Wufei protesting violently all the way.

As she passed one of the large windows that opened out onto the deck her eyes caught a sudden movement by the railing, and, glancing out through the glass she saw Duo. The braided man was wearing his normal clothes and his hair was tied back in a loose ponytail as he leant against the railing, gazing out across the sea. Relena's eyes immediately flew over to where Heero was still standing and her mind began to run at a mile a minute as she continued to pull her reluctant fiancé across to where the politician and his family was standing.

"Relena!" Mary smiled with pleasure as she caught sight of Heero's childhood friend and the irate Chinese man to whom she was engaged. "It's good to see you properly at last!" She stepped back a bit and looked her up and down with an exaggerated stare, "I think you've grown again!" She remarked in mock horror, "You're all outstripping me, Heero, Miliardo…" She sighed and her blue gaze turned to Wufei. "Don't tell me this is the handsome fiancé we've heard so much about?" She asked, smiling slightly as she extended a hand.

Heero listened to the exchanged pleasantries without actually comprehending what was going on. His mind was wandering back to the argument he'd had earlier with Duo and he was inwardly wincing at the coldness of his words. 'What have I done?' He thought with a sudden wave of despair, 'I may have lost my best friend…'

'Ah,' came another voice from inside his head, '_just_ a best friend Yuy? Seemed a little bit more than that when you first saw him in a dress.'

'A minor distraction…he looked like a girl.' Heero argued silently with himself, 'If I felt attracted, it was because he looked feminine.'

'Really?' The voice sounded as though it was using the tone known as mocking disbelief. 'Then how come you sometimes sit and watch him sleep when you room together at university, hmm? Or how about the other day when he was dancing to his music and you spent five minutes just watching him in the reflection on your computer screen? Seems to me like you have more than just a friendship with this man.'

"Shut up, just shut up!" Heero said viciously to himself.

Odin choked on his water, "I'm sorry, what?" He practically bellowed as he glared at his son who blinked, unsure as to what he'd done. All around them people were staring, including Relena, Wufei and Mary Lowe, identical expressions of shock written on their faces. Heero shifted uneasily, when it suddenly occurred to him, that he'd uttered those words out loud, whilst his father was speaking to him.

Oh shit.

"I'm…I'm sorry, please forgive me." He muttered before brushing past his astonished parents and dashing out of the room, leaving a trail of staring people behind him.

***********

Duo sighed and moodily kicked the bottom rail with one foot before propping his leg up on it and staring back out across the still, dark ocean. He hadn't felt right all day, not since he'd quarrelled with Heero and he'd come out here for a little bit of peace and quiet. Away from the noise of the party he'd managed to put Heero out of his mind for a little while and just concentrated on looking at the beautiful scene in front of him. 

The moon had come out from behind the clouds that had obscured it, and it now cast a soft, silver glow over the waves, making them look frosted and icy almost like the sea had become another world, another place, meant only for folk from fairy tales and lovers who strolled together peacefully, content in one another's company.

Since Duo was neither fairy nor lover, he reasoned, he had to content himself with just looking and enjoying his solitude and sense of quiet freedom that would probably end all too soon. Another sigh emanated from his still form and his head dropped to rest on the arms folded on the top of the metal barrier. "Why do I have to pick the worst of them all to fall for." He moaned softly to himself, "I could probably have anyone I liked, but instead I end up in love with Mr -I Have No Heart Just An Ice Cube- Yuy."

There was the quiet creak of the wooden door behind him that led back into the ship, and Duo knew his brief moments of solitude had gone, as quickly as if a wind had blown them away. Light footsteps could be heard moving across the deck, and they seemed to be coming towards him, a thought that wasn't registered until an all too familiar voice spoke next to him.

"I'm sorry."

Duo jumped before glancing sharply to his right and catching Heero's profile as he, too, stared out towards the horizon. "Yeah, forgiven." Was all he managed, before he turned back to his mental contemplation of why his life was so miserable. For a long time, neither boy spoke, but eventually, it was Heero who stirred again and turned so he was facing Duo directly, blue eyes looking the other boy full in the face.

"Duo…what _has_ been wrong with you ever since we stepped on board?" He asked quietly, reaching out an almost hesitant hand to grip the other man's arm and turn Duo to face him.

Duo met his eyes reluctantly, unwilling to break the peace, but knowing what he had to say. "I don't think I can tell you that Heero." He murmured, tensing as he waited for the verbal onslaught that was bound to happen at his refusal to confide in his friend. This tirade, however, never occurred; Heero merely nodded and paused for a few seconds, almost as though he was trying to work out what to do next. The funny thing was, Duo noticed almost idly, that Heero's gaze had never once left his face; in fact, he seemed to be looking deep into his eyes… An irrational part of Duo, prompted the braided boy to think that this was the perfect moment for a first kiss, but this thought was quickly squashed as Heero opened his mouth to try and draw his friend out again.

"Well, can you show me what's the matter?"

Duo glanced sharply at the seemingly innocent young man, who just continued to stare impassively back, the only hint of an expression coming from his dark blue eyes, which showed nothing but concern.

'Why not?' The irrational part of Duo's brain urged, 'Why not show him what's wrong? He can hardly blame you for this, he did ask, after all.'

The rational part didn't seem to be functioning as well as it could have, this could have been to Heero's close proximity, the slightly taller boy having taken a couple of steps closer so the two bodies were only inches apart. Raising his chin slightly, Duo looked at Heero with an expression bordering on defiant. "Fine," He said, determination quite clearly written in his voice, "I'll 'show' you what's been wrong with me ever since we stepped on board." **(3)**

Carefully he inched forward, violet eyes intense, never leaving Heero's face. Then, in one sudden, almost decisive movement, he swiftly closed the final centimetres and brushed his lips lightly across those of the stunned boy who stood stock still in front of him. Carefully, almost cautiously, Duo deepened the kiss, trying to convey his feelings in the simple movement of his lips as he gently reached up to link his hands behind Heero's neck.

It was with an almost earth shattering shock that he realised Heero had begun to respond to the kiss. The shorthaired boy gently wrapped his arms around the braided man and drew him even closer, as lips pressed more firmly and the embrace tightened slightly, both boys becoming completely oblivious to their surroundings. Gently, almost timidly, Heero's tongue traced the crack where Duo's upper and lower lips met before a soft sigh and a slight parting gave him all the consent he needed to explore his friend's mouth.

Teeth nipped gently at his lower lip and Duo's eyes slid slowly shut of their own accord as he whimpered softly at the sensation of Heero's tongue twining softly with his own. 

Both boys broke apart, lips kiss swollen and eyes wide as they looked at each other. For a long moment there was absolute silence until Duo's expression changed from one of astonishment to realisation, then to shame as he continued to look at Heero. I…I'm sorry." He muttered before glancing away, "I shouldn't have done that." The poor lighting did nothing to hide the dark blush of embarrassment that crept over his cheeks. Heero had only responded out of habit, he knew that, but his stupid heart had managed to convince him otherwise for a few brief seconds, for one short minute, he'd actually believed that Heero had felt the same way.

Not letting his despair show, Duo spun on his heel without another word to the still, stunned Heero and ran back inside, praying the tears wouldn't fall until he was back in the safety of his own room. Careening down a corridor, he slammed into someone just coming out of the washroom and nearly knocked them down.

With a muttered apology he carried on, not even glancing at the person who'd very nearly fallen over. If he had, he would have realised it was Odin Lowe, who was staring after the braided figure, his eyes wide as he rationally tried to convince himself that it _hadn't_ been a flat chest that he had seen and he'd simply had too much alcohol.

"Something very strange is going on." He muttered to himself, rubbing a hand across his eyes. Duet couldn't be a man, his son wasn't gay…was he?

 _To be Continued…_

**CB:** Whoo! Another chapter finished! *Rubs her eyes then glances at the clock* Uh oh, I've stayed up half the night to finish this. *Looks down at her cup of coffee* At least the caffeine did it's job. *Waves at her readers* Well, I'm for bed, see you later. Oh, and if anyone DOES want to draw me a piece of fan art for this, I will be eternally in your debt and pay you homage.

**Seth:** o_0; I hope you don't mean in the literal sense.

**CB:** Duh! Of course not, I'll just put it on my site, thank the person very much and…stuff.

**(1) Lily is what is known as a 'shameless self-insert' yes folks, I decided that for the one and only time, I was going to put myself in. I promise it won't happen again. Promise!**

**(2) Heero's obviously a little dense in the morning's ne?**

**(3)** The one scene that's been playing on my mind since the beginning of the fic was the one just written. If anyone's willing to do a piece of fan art for this fic…*looks hopefully at the readers* I'd love to put it on my website…when it's finished. 


	5. Hilde's Plan

**CB:** *Dances around looking as pleased as punch about the number of reviews she got* Wow guys, there must be at least twenty of them…for one chapter! *Whistles then glomps each and every reviewer*

**Seth:** *Sigh* Why do you people encourage her, why? 

**Osirus:** *Whacks Seth over the head, saving Cobalt a job* Shut up, you're just jealous because this fic was _my_ inspiration.

**Seth:** YOURS? I THINK NOT!

**CB:** *Watches them fighting with interest for a few minutes before shrugging and turning back to all her wonderful readers*

**Suzume Tori** – Suzume, you are without a doubt a BRILLIANT artist! *Beams happily and hugs Suzume* Thankyou, so very, very much for your gorgeous piece of fan art, I loved it to bits. *Smiles* It's going on my website…as soon as I can work out how to upload the darn thing! Also, my thanks for your praise and constant prodding, which helped me to write this chapter faster! **Yuy-Maxwell Angel** – Thankyou!     **Erebus** - *Cackles* Arigatou Erebus, your reviews always cheer me up! The face wasn't mucked up; it was on the same line on the reviews page. Yes, I think that was me! *Hugs* Don't forget to use the anti-pink bunny spray! **Loz** - ^_^ More sugary stuff is good, and yeah, Heero's reaction should be interesting! **Bells** - *Grabs the coffee cup and gulps it down* What would us authors do without our coffee eh? Enjoy the next chapter! **Tsuki Doriima** - *Shivers* I think I'll continue this after all, just to keep myself, and my muses, safe! =^_^= Your praise, was as always, wonderful *hugs* thankyou my dear! And I simply CANNOT WAIT for that lovely piece(s) of fan art! Your review really encouraged me to get my ass into gear and continue to write. *Hugs again for all her support and help with uploading her site* **Princess of destruction** - *Bows* Thankyou! I'm glad you're enjoying it. **P-Chan – The Lost Girl** – Wow, thankyou! ^_^ I'm glad you think I've got the characters nailed; I really am trying to keep them as IC as possible. I hope to receive your fan art soon! **Ace** – Dearest Ace, I loved your review! I'm also pleased to find another Relena supporter that still loves 1x2, I enjoy character bashing too, not just Relena, but all of them because it's good to laugh sometimes and the characters give ample opportunity for bashing! Of course I'll e-mail you when the chapter is up and I'm glad someone likes my authors notes! **Silver Shinigami** – Glad you like the OC's, but I agree, I don't like Heero's dad much either. *Mutters something that sounds suspiciously like 'he's a bastard'* Oh please draw me some fan art! I'd love it, no matter how much people claim they can't draw, they can really! *Drops to her knees and starts to beg* **Valerian** - *Watches Valerian run off chased by a furious Heero* Well, I know not to call Duo mine now! Thanks for your review, I appreciated it, but Duo and Heero angst at its finest? Wow, *blushes* that's high praise! Thanks! **Solar Flare** – Thankyou! At least one person appreciates the cliffhangers! *Hugs* **LB** – Thankyou! **Hakumei** – I'll try to get this chapter out much faster, so I'm not leaving you all hanging! **Anonymous** – Sure, I'll e-mail you and let you know I got your review…as long as I remember that is. I'm very forgetful! *Hangs her head in shame of her bad memory* **Omega Shelly** – Someone likes Lily! *Glomps* Yup, Heero's dad is coming unwillingly towards a conclusion he isn't going to like! **Moonlit Eyes 1x2x1** – Wow, thanks! Protestations eh? Hmm, good word, I like it! **Kcgal** – Yes, Heero's pretty much in denial. *Grins* A bungee rope eh? Hmm, maybe I should try falling over the edge of the world then, I've always wanted to go bungee jumping ^_~ It's nice to feel loved though, and I promise to continue…after all the death threats I've received.  **MinakoChan** - *Pats M-Chan on the back* Now don't go swallowing any more of those starburst my dear, I'd probably go mad without you to chat to, and if you choke on another one…*glares* Ok, I'll keep myself in as the other bartender *puts on her new waitress outfit* Three gins for table five… *Salutes back* Aye, aye captain, I'll continue! *Hugs M-Chan* **Duette** – Ok, I'll update as soon as possible! Well, you can still use the basic plot idea, can't you? Doesn't have to be exactly the same! Thankyou! **Dream Keeper** – Ok then, I'll update as soon as possible! Arigatou. **Makiko Igami** – Right, go and gets some sleep! *Stamps her foot* I'll not have any of my readers suffering from exhaustion! Thanks for _your_ praise though, I was just telling the truth about FFACH, I really love that story! **Shin-Chan** – Thankyou, I putting more up for you! ^_^ **Chibi-akuma** – Ok, just don't give me another Yuy death glare! I'll update faster now, really I will! ^_^ **Duo's only chick** – Gomen, I try not to put in cliffhangers, really I do, they just…happen. **The Goddess Artemis** – I'm continuing now! Thanks for your review. *Applauds* 100th reviewer here people, take a bow! ** Blue Angel** - *Bows* Thankyou, glad you like Duo, I love your stories, they make me laugh so hard! 

****

**Pairings/Warnings/Disclaimers**: I think I've put these so many times, people get the message: 1x2, 5+R, YAOI/SHOUEN AI and lastly, don't own, don't sue. 

**Thanks To:**Suzume Tori: You drew me a beautiful piece of fan art and I love it! Tsuki Doriima: I love your art, it's great! Unknown: Sorry, I completely forgot to note down your name, but you drew me a fabulous piece of art for 'Tears Of An Angel' and I want to thank you! Moonlight Sonata: For ALL your pieces of fan art!

****

**Dedication** – This is dedicated to someone I have grown to know and appreciate very quickly, **MinakoChan.** My thanks to you M-chan, not only for being there and being an unfailing source of humour, but for the comfort you often give me when I sit down and read the e-mails in my in-box from you that make me laugh so hard. Thanks not only for that but for the times when I needed someone to talk to and you were there for me. A comforting presence with an infallible ability to laugh and make others laugh with you, This one's for you M-Chan **Cobalt**   

~_I see your true colours shining through,_

_I see your true colours and that's why I love you,_

_So don't be ashamed, afraid to show,_

_Show me your true colours,_

_True colours, beautiful,_

_Like a rainbow~ **Phil Collins – 'True Colours'**_

****

"Remind me again how we got dragged into this?" Lily asked out of the side of her mouth as she weaved her way through the throngs of people in the room. Her tray was balanced professionally on one hand as she glared accusingly at Minako, who was also holding a tray that held several glasses of champagne.

"They needed some help with their plan!" Minako hissed back as she dodged a couple that were heading towards the dance floor, "I simply offered our…services."

"And remind me again exactly _why_ we won't get fired for this." Lily asked as they neared the captain's table. She glanced nervously at Hilde and Dorothy who were sitting on opposite sides of the round white piece of furniture. Hilde's family was there, and Dorothy's uncle, who happened to be the captain.

"Because Hilde said she'd make sure we didn't." Minako replied confidently as she halted two or three feet away, "And besides, all we have to do is create some attention."

"This has got to be one of the worst plans I've ever heard of." Lily murmured in despair as they waited for Hilde's signal to put step B of the plan into operation. Step A, by the look of things, was already well under way, as Hilde struck up a conversation with her parents about the 'issues of homosexuality.' From across the table, Dorothy was smirking slightly and Treize, her uncle, was looking at her suspiciously. Lily closed her eyes for a moment, and memories of her life danced before them. "We're going to die." She moaned plaintively, "We're going to get fired and become penniless and we'll end up on the streets…"

"Oh shut up!" Minako said good naturedly, "That won't happen, you're just being paranoid." Suddenly her eyes widened and she nudged Lily, who re-opened her own to look intently at the table.

"Mum…" Hilde was saying nervously, "Dad…I'm a lesbian."

"OH MY GOD!" Minako shrieked, dropping her tray right on cue as Lily followed suit, "HILD SHBEIKER IS A LESBIAN?" There was a sudden, dead silence in the ballroom as all the guests, including Odin and Mary Lowe, turned to stare at the captain's table. Treize, who had been watching both Hilde and Dorothy, apparently began to put two and two together as his eyes narrowed and he glanced sharply at Minako and Lily.

Hilde watched her parent's faces, her mother looked as though she was in shock, and her father…well, her father seemed to be glowing with a self-righteous fury. "NO DAUGHTER OF MINE IS A LESBIAN!" He suddenly roared, his face turning an interesting shade of purple, "We'll discuss this later." He managed in a quieter tone, before he turned towards the two bartenders who were masquerading as waitresses. "And as for you two…" He began ominously.

"Run!" Yelped Minako, grabbing Lily's arm and dragging the surprised girl towards the door of the room, both of them running as fast as they could on their high heels. As Lily flung one last look over her shoulder, it was to see Treize Kushrenada, doubled up, laughing himself silly as his niece grinned triumphantly and winked at Hilde who was trying to hide a smile as her parents began to escort her from the room.

********

Odin watched the scene between Hilde and her parents with thoughtful eyes. His eyebrows knitted even further as he noticed the two waitresses, both girls were obviously in on the scam, he realised and wondered briefly whether they might be able to help _him_. This thought was immediately put out of his mind however as Relena turned back towards him, from where she, like everyone else, had been staring at the strange goings on. 

"I never knew Hilde Shbeiker was a lesbian." She commented briefly, before glancing sideways at Wufei. "Did you?"

Wufei frowned and shook his head in denial, "No, but any fool can see this is some kind of set up," He said thoughtfully, "Hilde's obviously going to use this to her advantage." The Chinese man smirked, "She's a smart girl." He said admiringly, "I wonder how she convinced those two waitresses to help her…"

Relena nodded before turning back to Odin, "Are you alright Uncle Odin?" **(1)** She asked sweetly, as she looked worriedly at his expression. Odin seemed to be having trouble grasping something as he was wearing an awful frown and his lips were moving as he mouthed something to himself. Relena felt a trickle of worry creeping down her spine as she continued to watch his frown becoming deeper and more ferocious. "Uh…Uncle?" She said nervously.

Her nervousness must have snapped Odin out of his reverie because he blinked and glanced at the small group, which was now staring at him as Mary took a step forward and lightly touched his arm. "Are you alright dear?" She asked, obviously concerned. "You looked rather thoughtful there."

"I…" Odin opened his mouth to reply, but shut it again with a snap. His eyes flew to Relena, who took care to keep her expression neutral. "Tell me," He said suddenly, still staring at her, "What's the name of Odin's **(2)** room mate at University?" He missed Relena swallowing as her throat suddenly went tight and dry. Wufei squeezed her hand comfortingly, catching on to his fiancé's distress.

"I…I can't remember." She muttered dryly, looking down at the floor.

"It was D something…" Mary said, frowning as she tried to recall it. "David or Daniel…Damon…um…" She rubbed her head thoughtfully, "Or maybe it was a girl, Daphne, Danielle…Deedee?" 

Odin shook his head thoughtfully, "No, it was definitely a boy," He said, "Wasn't it…" He frowned again, "…Duo?"

Relena panicked.

**Duo coughed slightly and shifted in his place, chancing a look around the deck again. No, everyone was still sitting absolutely motionless, even the kids in the swimming pool had stopped splashing about and were now quietly bobbing with their heads above water, holding onto the side and listening. His gaze flickered to Solo, who was sitting on a towel and grinning cheekily up at his parents, quite obviously proud of his weird 'daddies.' 

All around, nobody moved, nobody made as sound as Heero nudged Duo in the back. "I think they still want you to continue." He muttered quietly into his husband's ear, and then, suddenly in a different tone, "Look towards the back, past the lady in the green swimsuit, a little further, left slightly…" he heard Duo's slight intake of breath and grinned, knowing the long haired man had spotted four familiar figures lurking near the back.

"What the _hell_ are they doing here?" Duo muttered quietly, more to himself than to Heero.

He could practically feel his lover smirking as he replied, "I'm not sure, but I think you'd better hurry up with the next part of our tale of woe, the audience is getting restless."

And indeed they were, people were starting to shift slightly, blinking like they'd awoken from a long spell of darkness to emerge into bright sunlight.

"Fine, Fine…" Duo sighed, rolling his eyes in an exaggerated manner, "The things I do to entertain people." He pulled a long-suffering face, but grinned anyway. Taking a breath, he fixed his gaze once more on the rapt audience. "It was much later that evening…"

The crowd fell instantly silent. **

Heero was pissed off. No wait, Heero was _beyond_ pissed off. 

He was, he decided as he stormed down a corridor nearly knocking a young woman over, somewhere passed the realms of pissed off and out the other side into pure rage… possibly fury. His fists were clenching and unclenching as his arms remained rigidly at his sides, and he walked with long sweeping strides that swallowed great distance at speed. Not that he really had anywhere to go. If he went back to the dinner, he'd have to endure a night of his father and mother enquiring about 'Duet' or asking when they wanted to get married, and if he went back to his room, it would be ten times worse, because he'd have to face Duo, and he wasn't sure he could do that right now.

Heero was also more than slightly confused, and this was what, perhaps, made him angriest of all. He was _never_ confused, in fact, there should really be anything to be confused about, his rational mind told him. So Duo was gay, or at least bisexual, well… he at least liked other men… fine… Heero… but just because of that, didn't mean Heero had to like him back.

Turning smartly, he moved around another corner, only to bang into to two crouched figures who had their ears pressed to a cabin door and were muttering to one another. They were both wearing conspicuous waitress outfits and were wobbling precariously on high heels. The impact of Heero was enough to knock one girl off her feet and land on top of the other, who promptly wheezed pathetically.

"Oy…Lil…can't….breathe…" She gasped trying to shove the other girl off of her, who clambered to her feet and glared at Heero.

"What on earth did you want to come hurtling around a corner like that for?" She demanded, her English accent echoing imperiously around the corridor, "You could've seriously hurt someone!"

Heero stared at her for a moment, his manners deserting him as he took in the two red streaks in her hair, which fell in shoulder length waves, and the hazel eyes. His gaze then turned to the other girl, who was still huffing slightly as she tried to catch her breath, which had been knocked out of her by the fall.

"Wait…" He said suspiciously, still looking at the blonde, "Don't I know you from somewhere?"

Minako studied him for a second before she grinned, nudging Lily. "Hey look! This is Heero!" She smiled, extending her hand, "I don't think we were properly introduced before, you were …ah… a bit distracted." She winked, "Duo is a very attractive ma…"

"Don't talk to me about him at the moment." Heero snapped, and both girls stared silently at him. He sighed and massaged his temples with one hand. "We've had… a bit of an argument." He admitted, shrugging slightly before studying Minako again. "Oh… wait… I _do_ remember you, you're the barkeeper, right?"

Minako beamed, "That's me!" She said cheerfully before waving a hand in Lily's direction. "And this is Lily, partner in crime and partner in job." Lily extended a hand and Heero was about to shake it, when an explosion of sound occurred behind the door both girls had been listening at.

"HOW DARE YOU PUBLICLY HUMILIATE ME LIKE THAT HILDE!" A man roared, his voice shaking with rage, as there was the sound of a fist being slammed on a table. "YOU DELIBERATLY WENT OUT OF YOUR WAY TO CAUSE TROUBLE, DIDN'T YOU? AND DON'T THINK I DIDN'T REALISE YOU HAD HELP! THOSE TWO 'WAITRESSES…'" The man's voice was filled with sarcasm, "…WERE IN ON THE WHOLE SCAM, WEREN'T THEY?" 

A much younger, female voice replied, quite calmly, "Well, father, it may not be true, but it got you to pay attention to me for once. And now, you'll listen to me for a change as I tell you _exactly_ what's going to happen."

There was a loud choking sound and a laugh, quite devoid of any humour. "You _really_ think I'm going to let you order me about Hilde? I'm your father…"

"Yes," The girl snapped, "And I'm your daughter, but believe you me, if I tell people that I prefer the company of other girls, they'll believe me, and then our good family name will be ruined. So you either shut up and listen to what I say, or I'm going to tell people I'm going out with Dorothy."

"I suggest you do as she says Mr Shbeiker." Came another, cooler voice. "Because I can easily verify what Hilde says."

"You keep out of this Miss Catalonia." The man snapped, but was once again quieted by his daughter.

"Ok father, here's the deal. You let me have more freedom. _No _more bodyguards, _no_ more forcing me into things I don't want to do, _no_ more boring social functions if I don't want them and let me make my _own_ friends, is that clear?" There was a hint of triumph in her voice, "Because if you don't…" The threat trailed off tantalisingly and the eavesdropping party outside could quite well imagine what the rest of the sentence would include.

There was a long, pregnant pause from inside the cabin, and all Heero could hear was the soft breathing of the two girls next to him. The blond one appeared to have her fingers crossed whilst the other was shifting nervously from foot to foot.

"Fine." The man snapped eventually, his voice still tight with anger, "_Fine_, I'll do what you want Hilde. But don't come crying to me when everything ends in tears… we just wanted you to have the best, be well protected and safe, but if you want to live in a dangerous world, well, you'll have to face the consequences."

There was the sound of scraping chairs, and light footsteps moved towards the door as Lily gasped, grabbed Heero's arm and dragged him back around the corner, Minako hot on their heels. They fled down a nearby passage, Heero following, partly out of curiosity, partly out of an overwhelming desire to get a straight story out of the blonde bar keeper. High heels clattered and skidded around corner after corner as they all sprinted back towards the relative safety of the bar.

Hurtling through the lounge, all three of them screeched to a halt behind the counter, gasping for breath.

"Well…it…worked…" Minako panted triumphantly, waving a hand in front of her face and flopping onto a stool. "Hilde's…father…will have to… let her…have more freedom…now…"

Lily huffed and wobbled around the other side of the long bar to retrieve a bag of normal clothing. Taking out a pair of trousers and a shirt, she threw them at Minako. "Yes… but he's still on the warpath against us, so get changed." She drew out another pair of trousers and a shirt before turning to Heero. "Wait here." She ordered, before pushing open a small door and walking through to the kitchen.

Five minutes later, both girls returned dressed more suitably in red and black attire, with their name tags once more in firm positions, claiming 'Happy to help' in bold green letters. Lily, however, still maintained her bossy frown as she sized Heero up, her hazel eyes showing that she was going to be judging on first impressions.

"So you're Heero." She said eventually, her mouth curving into a small smile as Minako hopped from foot to foot while she poured out three glasses of lemonade. "…Duo described you yesterday." She added at Heero's obvious confusion as to how she knew him from an event previous to Minako's introduction. Shrugging she accepted the offered glass of drink and began to gulp it down, obviously thirsty. In between, she managed to explain what had happened when Duo was searching for Heero the previous day.

Heero, on the other hand, simply toyed with his glass, only taking a few sips before placing it back down on the counter. Occasionally he nodded, and once, snorted in amusement when Lily told him how he had been described by Duo, but on the whole, he was silent.

"You all right?" Minako asked eventually, clapping a hand over Lily's mouth, so the girl subsided, grumbling slightly, muffled by the appendage. "You seem a bit…depressed." She smiled slightly, offering comfort as she removed her hand from over Lily's mouth and patted Heero's shoulder. "Tell us, dear," She crooned, like one would to a little baby, "Tell Aunty M and Aunty L…"

Lily snickered slightly but sobered when she saw Heero's face. Sighing, she reached over, and, following Minako's example, rumpled his hair, earning a furious look, which she ignored. "Ok, tell us everything…"

******

Duo was also in a state of agitation. 

He had run a bath, climbed into it, and was now sunk up to his neck in bubbles whilst his mind whirled at a mile a minute. '_What have I done?_' His mind kept asking over and over, '_How could I do that? What will Heero think of me now?_' He sighed and tried to sink even further down in the warm water, his face showing a picture of abject misery as he played with the end of his braid. 

'_I'm an idiot._' He thought despairingly, letting his head drop back with a sigh. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" He suddenly shouted out loud, slamming his fist against the side of the bath in a rage, making water slosh over the side and splash up against the wall. "You're so DAMN STUPID!"

"Who's stupid?" A quiet voice asked from behind him.

Nearly leaping up in fright, Duo twisted his head, dropping the bar of soap that had been clutched in his other hand, his face flamed bright red and he swallowed loudly. 

"N… no one…"

To Be Continued… 

**CB:** I really want to apologise. This chapter has taken nearly _three months_ in coming and I can only give my abject apologies. Recently, I have had a lot to deal with, including a huge number of family problems, a very ill relative, some massive exams and being ill myself. Just to let you all know, I will continue posting on FF. Net, even though I am disgusted by its new 'No NC17' rule. A site that claims you can unleash your imagination and free your soul and yet puts limits on them, is just something I am not happy with. Any and all lemons I write from now on, may be posted here, but will almost definitely be posted on my own and M-Chan's site when it is finished. All submissions for the site are incredibly welcome! Have a very merry Christmas!

**(1)** No, Odin is NOT Relena's real uncle, however 'uncle' is sometimes used as a term of respect and politeness towards a friend of the family by a child or young adult. Bet you didn't know that! Ok, so you did…darn… .

**(2)** Yup, Odin is talking about baby Odin, a.k.a. Heero Yuy…uh oh, bad mental image of baby Heero. *Falls over backwards laughing*


End file.
